


The bond between us

by lunarka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Character Study, Dark Eren Yeager, Depressed Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dominant Eren Yeager, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Titan Eren Yeager, ackerbond, ereri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarka/pseuds/lunarka
Summary: Levi's world fell apart after Erwin's death.  His only dream is to die.However Eren has no intention of letting him do that. Even if he has to take away his freedom. Even if it means destroying the whole world.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 67
Kudos: 168





	1. After Erwin death

**Author's Note:**

> A few things before reading  
> 1) Eren is 20 and Levi is 25. I won't write about the kids.  
> 2\. This fic is going to get darker and darker so be prepared  
> 3\. so sorry for any mistake

Eren POV  
The gnawing smoke was rising over Shiganshina. The overwhelming stench of burnt buildings and death was everywhere. So many torn bodies lay before the entrance to the city. So much blood had been shed.Suffering surrounded the surviving scouts like a warm cloak. The sun was setting drowning in a lake of blood.  
The scouts, desperately clinging to their lives, were now huddled around a campfire in one of the least damaged houses. Some were bandaging their wounds while others were preparing a place to sleep. Eren was just sweeping the floor. Accustomed to the heavy routine of cleaning, he preferred to tidy the place up at least a little. He hoped it would at least make the captain feel better.  
Eren felt his heart sink in his chest at the thought of his captain. What he had done to him had caused the captain to sink into grief and despair. Eren had forced him to abandon one of the few people who truly cared about him. It was his fault that Commander Erwin was dead and Levi was left alone with a broken bond. Eren felt a deep sadness because he knew that what was between him and the Captain would never go back to normal again.  
However, he felt no regret, he couldn't.  
He looked at Armin who was just talking to Mikasa. He himself was even more crushed than Eren by Erwin's death. Everyone expected him to replace him and lead him to victory. Armin must have already felt the effects of Eren's decision because he sat with hunched shoulders and his eyes were indifferent to his surroundings. Some spark was extinguished in his eyes.  
Eren looked around the room. Captain Levi was nowhere to be seen.  
\- ''Ms. Hanji, where is the captain?" he looked at Hanji, who was sitting by the fire. It was strange to see her motionless, not telling everyone about the titans and getting loudly excited . She stared blankly at the fire. Eren felt the guilt growing in him again. Hanji had lost not only Erwin today, but Moblit as well. The deaths of her two closest people must have changed something in her.  
Hanji looked up at him. He could see the hidden hostility in her eyes.  
\- Levi is still by Erwin's side. I don't think he'll be back anytime soon. If he comes back at all- she said this and turned back to the campfire.  
Eren looked at her shocked. He didn't know how she could say it with such indifference. Levi was alone by Erwin's remains and was probably contemplating his own death and Hanji was letting him do it.  
\- I'll go get him- Eren threw the broom on the floor and ran towards the exit.  
\- He doesn't want to see you- he was stopped abruptly by Hanji's voice, who was still staring at the fire- He probably hates you. He will never look at you again like he used to. That's why leave him. Let him make his own decision. You no longer have any right to talk to him. You have no right to even look at him. Not after what you did.  
Eren still stood in the doorway with his back turned to Hanji. Without a word, he left the house and disappeared into the embrace of the night.

Levi POV  
It was so peaceful and quiet. He sat alone in the dark and couldn't find a way out. No, that wasn't true. He didn't want to find it. He didn't want to go back to reality. He didn't want to open his eyes and see the corpse of the person who had given him freedom lying on the bed in front of him. He wanted to stay in the darkness and pretend for one more moment that everything was okay. He wanted to pretend for just a little while longer that he wasn't alone again. He was doing it so well that for a moment he really thought he could smell freshly brewed tea and hear deep Erwin's voice asking him how his day was going.  
Levi abruptly opened his eyes and felt his soul painfully shatter into a million tiny pieces. Before him lay a dead Erwin with his face covered. He would never again see his laughing face and his absurdly huge eyebrows. They had argued about them many times. Levi tried at all costs to shave them off but for some sick reason Erwin liked them. Levi curled in on himself at the wall he was leaning against.  
He felt his bond break as Erwin let out his last breath. How a searing anguish gripped his soul. The death of the person he had promised to protect with his life caused him to feel an overwhelming sense of emptiness deep within him again. He felt as if a million needles were sticking into his head. Each needle was Erwin's voice asking him reproachfully why he had let him die. His voice filled his head, not allowing him to think but Levi deserved every second of this torture. Because he was unable to protect his mate. His instincts screamed in his head telling him that this whole situation was his fault. That he caused the death of his mate and should die with him.  
Levi felt like his head was about to explode. He ran his hands over his face. Although he really wanted to die, he had to obey Erwin's last order. It was enforced on him by Ackerbond.  
Ackerbond. The worst thing the universe could come up with to humiliate the entire Ackerman family. He supposed it was to subdue their unearthly power. On the one hand it was a good thing because he no longer felt lonely but on the other hand it caused him great pain. He felt like his own sword was piercing his heart. He could not think clearly or concentrate.  
Although he was in pain, his instincts told him to look for another mate. Another person to take care of him and give him purpose in life. One who would share his warmth with him. Levi silenced that voice in his head with disgust.  
Suddenly he heard someone coming up the stairs and approaching the room where he was sitting. Levi didn't even flinch. He knew that there were only a small group of scouts left in the abandoned city, so he did not move when the door opened and someone walked in. He lifted his head slightly and looked at the intruder.  
Eren stared at him with glittering eyes. He was panting lightly , probably he was running here. Levi felt anger rise in his heart towards the person standing before him. He immediately turned his head.  
\- Go away- he growled. The last person he wanted to see was Eren, who had forced him to abandon Erwin. Yes, it was Levi's decision, but it was not voluntary. Eren had made him feel guilty, had appealed to Levi's feelings, which had died with Isabell and Furlan. If not for him and his eternal desire to satisfy his own selfish motives, Erwin would be alive now.  
\- Captain, you should go back to Hanja and the others. You've been here for eight hours-that surprised him. He didn't know that he had spent so long staring at Erwin's motionless body and mourning his loss. However, he had no intention of returning just yet. He didn't want to be in Eren's presence any longer than he had to. He hated him with every cell of his body.  
Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the kid approaching him cautiously. Levi still didn't budge. Eren shifted and stood directly in front of his eyes, blocking his view of Erwin. He felt a wild growl rise in his chest. However, he still refused to look Eren in the face. Instead, he drew his knees to his chest and stared at his hands. He felt that Eren was kneeling in front of him.  
\- Levi I'm so sorry -he heard him whisper- I know what I did is unforgivable and you probably don't want to see or know me. It wasn't you who killed Erwin, it was me. I took from you the person who was closest to you. I broke your bond.  
\- Go away, I don't want to see you. Not now or ever- Levi heard Eren pull in air violently. Levi was pleased to hear that sound. He wanted to cause Eren as much pain as possible, to make him suffer as much as he did. He deserved it.  
Because Eren could not let go now they were in this situation. He always went after what he wanted, not caring how much pain he caused others. He pursued his goal at all costs. Levi had the misfortune to stand in his way this time.  
\- I know, but I can't leave you. I can't let anything happen to you. I can't let you die because I care about you- Eren reached out and stroked him gently on the head.  
He didn't see the incoming punch. Levi hit him hard in the jaw and Eren fell into the wall with all his strength. He fell hard to the floor breaking several boards. He quickly got up to his knees but Levi was already at him. He kicked with all his strength at Eren's stomach breaking several ribs. Eren bent in half moaning in pain but Levi kept on kicking him.  
\- You have no right to talk to me like that. You have no right to decide my fate! You're fucking selfish you know? Because all your actions come down to what you want. You don't care about the wishes of others because it's always you and your shitty ass that comes first!  
Levi kept kicking Eren, who didn't even try to defend himself.  
\- It's always you and you alone. Even now you say you won't let me die because it's something you want! You're not any last hope of humanity, just a spoiled brat!- Levi bent down and picked up Eren by his shirt and threw him against the wall.  
Eren was missing a couple of teeth and his face was painted with different colored bruises. Blood was dripping from his mouth. However, steam was already rising from him and before Levi's eyes, the bruises were slowly disappearing. This enraged Levi even more. He raised his fist and started hitting his face hard.  
\- Erwin is dead because of you because you decided that your desires are more important than the whole mission! You think you are more important than us and that' s why you don't have to follow orders! You think you're better than us!  
Levi let go of Eren, who fell at his feet. He himself was panting heavily and clenching his fists with all his might. After a moment, he calmed his breathing and looked at the kid. Looking at him, he remembered the long, sleepless nights they had spent talking until the first rays of sunlight began to appear outside the window. Nights during which they had grown closer and trusted each other. Conversations during which he fully gave himself to Eren and told him about himself, his past and his fears. Those nights were like a dream. They confessed their feelings to each other in whispers so that only they and the night around them knew. They were so much happy.  
Just before they left for this ill-fated expedition Eren told him that if they survived he would want to tell him something important.  
\- Levi you must survive at all costs. Promise me that. Come back to me.  
Levi felt as if through a fog that those words had put him in a state of euphoria then. He no longer feared the battle ahead of him, in fact he wanted to end it as soon as possible and jump into Eren's arms.  
How foolish he had been. To believe that Eren could truly love and care for him. All he wanted was to use his feelings for his own purposes at the right time. He should have known better. After all, Kenny had taught him that there was no love in life. Not for them.  
\- You used me. Everything you said was a lie. You fooled me from the very beginning- he wasn't yelling anymore. He spoke in a barely heard whisper. Levi bowed his head, feeling tears gather in his eyes. He did not want to show them to Eren, so he quickly wiped them away.  
Eren rose shakily to his feet. Hot steam was rising from all over his body. He walked over to Levi, who moved away from him.  
\- Levi you know that's not true. I couldn't. Never. All that I told you was the most honest truth- his voice sounded desperate. He continued to move closer to him. Levi felt a wall behind him. He no longer had anywhere to run.  
\- Please don't move away from me. Please don't go away. I can't live without you- Levi felt his words burning a hole in his heart. All the voices in his head begged him to give himself to him, but the hatred burning in his soul had the upper hand over them. He refused to look Eren in the face.  
\- Your presence in my life has made me find happiness again. Thanks to you, I have found a reason to live other than killing all the titans to avenge my mother. I want to create a world where you and I can be free. Where we can be together! Because I love...  
Levi violently slammed his fist into his stomach. Eren bent in half and fell to the ground. Levi looked down at him impassively.  
\- No Eren. This is all a lie. You are lying to me and to yourself. All you wanted was to arouse my feelings for you so that at some point I would be useful to you. So you could use me.  
\- No! That's not true!- shouted Eren and looked at him, bleeding from his nose. Levi continued to look at him indifferently and continued speaking.  
\- You have no right to confess your disgusting feelings to me because they are not true. I don't want to hear your lies again. - Levi leaned over Eren and grabbed him by the hair. He violently pulled him up and whispered in his ear  
\- I hate you Eren. I am disgusted with you. I never want to see your face or hear your voice again. What was between us died with Erwin.  
Levi let go of his hair and started walking towards the door. He didn't look at Eren. He didn't regret any of his decisions. To live without regrets was what Erwin had taught him.  
\- You can hate me- Eren's voice that was full of sadness and sorrow stopped him- You can despise me and beat me all you want. If it makes you happy, live in a world without me. I would do anything for you to make you happy. I can even die if that's what you want.  
Levi heard behind him how Eren with great effort got up and walked towards him. He felt his breath on the back of his neck. A shiver ran through him.  
\- However, before I let you out of my life you must promise me that you will make an Ackerbond with someone. I will not let you live in suffering for the rest of your life. I can't. Because maybe your feelings are already gone forever for me but mine still remain the same as before. You're the only person I care about- his voice trembled. Levi suspected that he was crying.  
Levi let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.  
\- Eren. I have already made my decision. I will obey Erwin's last order and kill Zeke. And then I will die.  
And Levi walked out of the room leaving his past behind. For the first time today he truly felt at peace. His heart burst with agony and was no longer capable of feeling any emotion.

Eren POV  
Eren fell violently to his knees. He felt the world spinning around him. Everything was falling apart around him.  
Levi was going to kill himself. And he couldn't stop him. He would be the cause of his death. He would be the reason his beautiful stormy eyes would be extinguished forever. His lips will not curve into a crooked smile. He would not feel the warmth of his hand embracing his cheek or hear his voice saying his name. A future without Levi awaited him.  
Eren felt the tears begin to run down his cheeks. He grabbed his hair and pulled it violently, hoping that the pain would momentarily distract him from his thoughts, in which an image of Levi's dead body began to form. He was unsuccessful. Eren began to scream.  
It was an animal roar of despair. Eren screamed until his throat began to pulsate with searing pain. He fell to his side and curled into himself.

\- Levi what is Ackerbond?  
Eren sat on the couch and gently stroked Levi's hair, who was lying with his head in his lap and reading a book. At Eren's question however, he stopped reading and looked at him investigatively.  
\- Where did you hear that word?" he asked in a serious voice. Eren was a little confused, but his curiosity won out.  
\- General Erwin once said it to Hanji and I accidentally heard it. Is it something important?  
Levi sighed loudly and covered his eyes with his hands.  
\- Since you want to know so much, I have no choice but to tell you what it's about. Ackerbond is the greatest bane of my family. Every member of the family is forced to mate with another human, otherwise they feel great pain. Ackermans, in exchange for great strength and amazing fighting skills, are forced to obey the orders of another human. This is to control us because we are too powerful. The universe could not allow the strongest people on earth to be free.  
Eren drew in air sharply. He didn't think he was asking something so serious.  
\- I'm sorry. This must be a heavy topic of conversation for you. You don't have to say anything anymore.  
Levi pulled his hand away from his eyes and stroked Eren's hair. In his eyes he saw seriousness but also trust in Eren.- Easy Eren. I'm not saying anything I don't want to say. Ackerbond is meant to control us but in return it makes the emptiness disappear within us. You see Eren, all my life I felt like I was empty. I had constant headaches and couldn't find anything to make me happy. Not even my closest people could alleviate this pain. At some point I would get out of bed just so they wouldn't worry. I had no will to live.  
Everything changed when I met Erwin. He told me to follow him without hesitation or regret, and I agreed. He gave me a purpose in life. For the first time, I was truly happy.  
Levi smiled at him. Eren felt his heart jump in his chest with joy at the sight. Levi so rarely smiled, and when he finally did he looked the most beautiful in the world. Eren wanted to see a smiling Levi every day. He grabbed the hand stroking his hair and hugged it to his cheek.  
\- I'm glad you found something that makes you happy.  
Levi stroked his cheek. The movement seemed to say that Eren was also his reason for happiness.  
\- And could someone force this bond on you?  
Levi pulled his hand away from his cheek in surprise. His gaze hardened.  
\- Why do you ask?" he asked suspiciously.  
\- Because I'm worried about you and I don't want anything to happen to you.  
Levi's body relaxed at those words. He breathed a sigh of relief.  
\- As far as I know Ackerbond can't be forced. Each Ackerman chooses for himself the person he promises to follow. I could be wrong, but at this point I don't know of any way someone could bond me without my will.  
Eren smiled.  
\- I was relieved. Good to know that no one can kidnap you from me.  
\- Oi don't allow yourself, shitty brat.

Eren snapped back to reality. The tears began to flow with even more force. Those days would never come back. They would never be as happy as they were back then.  
"I hate you," he heard Levi's voice. So different from the gentle tone of voice when he read him a book or told him a story about his past.  
That sentence broke something in Eren's heart. He still loved him, but he could not let him follow the path to self-destruction. A darkness engulfed his soul and a terrible thought entered his mind.  
If Levi would not bond with someone willingly, then Eren would force him to bond with him. He was not going to let him die. Even if he had to pull him by his hair or kill his loved ones Levi had to live. At all costs, Eren will save him. Even against his will. All because he loved him.


	2. Attack

Eren POV

Eren watched the War Hammer Titan approaching him. He had to be very careful in his fight with him. Many lives beyond the walls depended on the outcome of this fight. That was why Eren could not allow himself to lose.  
Currently, he was standing on his titan's neck next to Mikasa and thinking about his next move. He noticed that even after crushing the neck of the incoming titan he was still able to fight. That meant the problem lay somewhere else.  
There. He noticed a thin white rope leading up to the stage. There is the body of the person who controlled the titan. Eren smiled.  
\- Mikasa, distract him.  
He looked at her. Disappointment was painted on her face because of him. She probably couldn't believe that the Eren standing before her was a monster that had just killed a huge amount of civilians. However, it was the truth. Eren had to do what was necessary to protect his loved ones. That was why without a word Mikasa flew towards her opponent. Even if she wanted to defy his order she couldn't.  
Eren looked at her back. He loved her, but her over-protectiveness irritated him. He wasn't going to spend any more time with her than he had to.  
Eren looked around him. There was debris of crumbled buildings everywhere and dust was in the air biting his throat. At his feet he saw dead bodies. Their faces were contorted with fear. It was hard to think that they had once been human. Terror turns a human into an animal.  
He felt no regret looking at them. He had done what he had to do. All his actions were directed towards a higher purpose. He had to save his people behind the walls. Specifically, one particular person.  
Levi. Eren looked around for him. He knew he had to be on the battlefield, but for now he remained invisible. That was to be expected from humanity's strongest soldier. Eren would give anything to see his face now. Even if all he saw was hatred.  
He hadn't seen him in so long. He missed him so much that he felt like his heart was about to burst with pain. Each day dragged on endlessly when he couldn't see his beloved. The pain was so clear that many times he thought someone was ripping out his heart alive. He couldn't live without him. He was his addiction, his air. He desperately needed him by his side.  
But he had to leave him then to protect him later. Besides infiltrating his enemies, he had one more purpose. And he had achieved it.  
He knew that while his desire to see Levi was great, it was not reciprocated. Since Erwin's death, Levi had never spoken to Eren . He tried to avoid his presence at all costs. Even if they met by chance Eren could almost see the aura of hatred surrounding Levi. Their past, once filled with a love as tender as rose petals, had turned into an enmity dripping with blood. Eren tried many times to repair what had been destroyed into a million pieces, but it was impossible. This was their future.  
But instead of despair, Eren smiled with happiness because he had found a way to change that future. He already knew how to keep Levi safe by his side.  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement, but before he could look at it, it was gone. Eren shook his head, he had to focus on the fight for now. He would have time to think about him later.  
Mikasa and War Hammer Titan were fighting against each other. She forced him to follow her. As he turned his back to him, Eren saw his opportunity. He jumped into the air and bit his palm. Immediately, the hot muscles of his titan surrounded him. Eren rushed and snatched the body of the person who controlled the titan before him from the ground. He felt surprise when he felt something cold in his hand. In his hand was a woman who, like Annie, had surrounded herself with a crystal. Attached to one end of the crystal was a white rope. Eren quickly broke it.  
The titan in front of him immediately fell. Eren felt a feeling of victory within him,,, I got you. Now I will take away your power and then no one will be able to defeat me anymore. Not even him.  
Eren raised the crystal to his lips when he suddenly felt movement behind him. Something jumped violently on his neck and grabbed him by the hair. With great difficulty he turned his head to look at his opponent. Jaw Titan had slammed into his back and was about to bite into his neck. Eren felt death coming. However, before he could bite his neck something with a swift motion cut through his jaw and the Titan became motionless. Eren quickly pulled it off his neck and threw it against the wall. He turned his head to look at his savior.  
Just as he suspected, he saw Levi flying through the air. At the sight of him he held his breath for a moment. He was as beautiful as the day he left him. His onyx hair swayed in the wind. Piercing blue eyes stared at him as if they wanted to pierce him right through. In the air, he seemed to have wings. He skillfully dodged the enemies' attacks and was already preparing his next attack on Jaw Titan. He deftly twisted through the air and for a moment Eren thought he saw an angel instead. His beauty was unimaginable.  
Seeing him made Eren feel an overwhelming sense of happiness. He saw his love again. His heart twitched in his chest and everything screamed within him to take him into his arms. He had to physically restrain himself not to run to him. Months of separation had left him needing even the slightest interaction from Levi. He simply had to touch him. He felt that if he didn't, his body might physically tear apart. He was addicted to him.  
Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a Transporting Titan appear out of nowhere and start shooting towards the scouts and Levi. He saw explosions of blood from the hit soldiers and falling bodies. With growing fear, he began to look for Levi. He was afraid that someone might have hit him.  
Suddenly, Levi emerged from the smoke, safe and sound. Eren breathed a sigh of relief. He wouldn't know what he had done if something had happened to him. He felt a sudden rage rising in him. At the Transporting Titan for attacking the one person he truly loved but he was also surprised to discover that he was angry at Armin. He was probably the one who came up with the whole plan of attack and sent Levi to the first line of attack. The world around him turned red. Because of that idiot, he could now hold Levi's dead body in his hands.  
, "I won't let that happen! Wait a little longer Levi. Soon you won't be fighting anymore. I promise you that. You'll never risk your life again. I won't let you do that. Not while I'm alive."  
He felt the ground suddenly tremble. He turned around and saw his brother in titan form. He felt a stab of unease inside. He looked at Levi. He stared fiercely at the Beast Titan. Eren remembered Levi's last words to him. He felt panic sweep over him. He had never been as terrified as he was at this moment. He knew what was about to happen.  
He saw Levi throw himself towards Zeke. Eren couldn't let this fight happen. He had to stop it at all costs.

Levi POV

A few hours before the fight

Levi was getting ready for the fight. He slowly put on his new uniform. He liked the look of it. He always preferred black over white. Once he was fully prepared he looked at his green coat. It was the same coat Erwin had given him when he joined the scouts.  
Wear it with pride," he told him. At the time, he had not yet understood the importance of this gift. When Erwin gave him the cloak, their bond was complete. Their destinies were linked. From then on, Erwin's gift was a permanent part of his clothing. With a sigh, he placed the cloak over his shoulders and inhaled Erwin's now non-existent scent.  
A sudden penetrating pain erupted in his head. Levi wobbled and fell to his knees. Each day the pain grew worse. He felt disgustingly weak. He tried to get up but another wave of pain prevented him from doing so. He curled up on the floor and decided to wait out the attack. He knew there was no point in fighting it. It could only get worse.  
The voices in his head were constantly screaming at him to bond with someone. They promised him that this would end the pain. That he would be happy again. All he had to do was surrender.  
Levi clenched his teeth and remembered his decision. Erwin had been the first to bond with him and would be the last as well. He would not bond with anyone again. He didn't want another person to die because of him.  
The voices wailed with rage in his head. This time the pain was so intense that he could see white before his eyes and couldn't stop the moaning. Humanity's strongest soldier had been reduced to a moaning mess on the floor because of a headache. He almost laughed.  
When he felt the attack had passed he rose shakily from the floor. He adjusted his clothes and looked at himself in the mirror. He did not recognize himself. He had lost a lot of weight. The dark circles under his eyes had grown longer. He looked tired all the time. He looked as if he would die at any moment  
He felt that way too. Nothing had pleased him since Erwin's death. The tea had lost its taste. He could no longer smell the freshly washed clothes. He couldn't see that smile his heart longed for. The smile of that kid. Everything that gave his life meaning was gone. Instead, a new element of everyday life appeared. Pain and emptiness. There wasn't a day during which he didn't feel a massive headache. Nothing could ease his suffering. Although no, that wasn't true. There was this one thing. But Levi swore that he would never allow himself to bond with another person again. Besides, this suffering was going to end today.  
His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.  
\- Levi, can I come in?" he heard Hanji's soft voice.  
-Yes.  
Hanji stepped inside. One look at Levi was enough for her to know the state he was in. She quickly went up to him and hugged him. Levi allowed her to do so. They had grown closer since that trip. Levi put his arms around her tightly and pressed her against him with all the strength he had. Hanji did the same.  
\- You're not going to change your mind are you?" she whispered in his embrace. Levi shook his head.  
\- I can't Hanji. I just can't.  
He felt her tears on his shoulder. She gently moved her head away and looked at him.  
\- I'm going to miss you. You know that right? Your squad will too. They won't get over your death- she stroked his hair. The voices in his head quieted for a moment.  
\- I know that. I will miss you too. More than you can imagine.  
And so they stayed in their embrace.

Present

He didn't know why now he was reminded of Hanji's crying face. He knew he was being selfish. He would leave her alone in this world amidst so many problems. However, Levi wanted to be truly free for once in his life and choose his own death.  
A while ago, he had saved Eren from Jaw Titan and was currently hiding on the roof of one of the buildings. He saved him because the world still needed him. His feelings hadn't changed one bit for him. He still hated him. It was because of him that he was now alone. He was disgusted by his presence.  
However, somewhere deep in his heart his love for this boy still beat. Even though he was no longer a boy, but a grown man.  
He quickly suppressed those feelings. He could not now occupy his thoughts with what was never going to happen. Not when he saw the Beast Titan in front of him walking straight at him, and a sneering grin twisted his face.  
Hatred filled his veins. It became his driving energy. The headache disappeared and his thoughts became clear and sharp. The world narrowed to the figure before him. He existed only to kill him. He would obey Erwin's last order. No matter the price.  
Levi jumped off the building and fell for a moment relishing the feel of the wind in his hair. For a moment he felt regret as he fired his hooks and flew towards Zeke. He would never experience that feeling again. However, he had to do it. He quickly covered the distance between him and the Beast Titan.  
He was saved by instinct and Eren's sudden roar behind him. He turned around to see what was happening and at the last moment saw a huge piece of rock flying towards him. He quickly stopped but the stone was already too close. Fortunately, the stone flew too high and hit the building next to him above Levi's head. Luck quickly turned to disaster as the building began to collapse on his head.  
Levi reacted quickly. He launched himself in the opposite direction of the building. He did pirouettes in the air, avoiding the rocks falling on him. His muscles ached from the effort. Just when he thought he had saved himself he felt a strong blow on his head and the world around him went black. , "Sorry Erwin. It looks like I won't be able to keep my promise" he managed to think. 

Eren POV

Eren watched in fear as Levi's falling body hit the ground hard and rolled a few meters on the ground.  
Holding the War Hammer Titan in one hand he ran up to him. He stopped over his small body. He didn't move. Eren quickly stepped out of his Titan form and descended to the ground. He ran up to his beloved.  
He stopped over him to assess the damage. Levi was lying on his side. Blood was dripping from the side of his head. He ran his hands over his body. Fortunately, other than that wound on his head, nothing was damaged. Eren breathed a sigh of relief. He took him in his arms and hugged his head tightly to his chest. The tension in his chest eased. The stone had missed Levi. Just as he had predicted.  
He drew in Levi's scent. Eren smiled. He smelled lavender, as usual. The scent calmed him.  
He heard gunshots next to him. Eren reminded himself that they were still on the battlefield. He had to act quickly. He grabbed Levi under his knees with one hand and put the other under his back and stood up. He looked around him. He was surrounded by the smoke of burned buildings through which it was difficult to see anything. He could barely see the flying scouts above his head who were fighting the humans and surviving titans.  
When the smoke cleared for a moment he saw the Beast Titan in front of him. They looked at each other for a few seconds. Eren nodded to him and turned away from him.  
He looked at Levi, who was lying safely in his arms. He couldn't believe he had the chance to hold him close to his chest again. Up close, he saw that he had been wrong before and that Levi had slightly changed.He was even smaller than before and more fragile. He was deathly pale as if his skin had not seen the sun for a long time. He was also very light, Eren could easily carry him with one hand.  
Eren furrowed his brow. It was worse than he thought. Levi would not last much longer in this condition. He had to act fast but not yet. When they will be safe.  
Eren brought his hand up to his face and bit down hard on it. Immediately the warm body of the titan surrounded him and Levi. He shifted him slightly in his arms. Now Levi was pressed against Eren with his whole body. His back was against the titan's muscles and his front was against Eren's body. Levi's hands were resting against his chest. In this state Levi couldn't move even if he wanted to but for that he had the best form of protection. No one can hurt him now, Eren thought with satisfaction.  
He ran his hand gently through Levi's hair. He missed him so much. It had been years since he had last touched him. He would not let him go anymore. He gently touched Levi's neck. Levi moved his head in his sleep and hugged him tighter. Eren smiled at the sight.He could see that Levi had missed him too. His hug around Levi's neck tightened possessively.  
It won't be long, baby. Soon we'll be together.  
And he threw himself into the fight. The next hour was very exhausting for Eren. He had to fight with Jaw Titan, with Reiner, and eat War Hammer Titan. All this time Levi was safely pressed against him. He was still unconscious.  
After the fight was over, Eren looked around him. An airship was flying towards him. All the scouts were heading towards it. It was their escape route. Eren needed to get there. Levi needed medical attention.  
\- Eren!-he heard Mikasa's voice. She flew towards him along with Jean and they landed on his shoulder.  
\- Eren we have to go back. Get out fast or we will die- said Jean to him.  
Eren grabbed Levi in bridal style and climbed out of his titan's neck. Mikasa and Jean on seeing the unconscious captain immediately rushed to him.  
\- Captain!  
\- Are you alright sir!?  
\- Eren, what is he doing here? And why is he unconscious!?  
Mikasa tried to touch Levi on the face but Eren quickly moved away from her. He pressed him harder against his body. He felt possessiveness fill him for the little captain in his arms. He almost growled at Mikasa.  
\- A huge rock hit the building next to where Levi was. He managed to escape however a small shard hit him in the head and he lost consciousness.  
Mikasa looked at him with a strange glint in her eyes. She wanted to say something, but was interrupted by Jean.  
\- The captain needs immediate medical attention. We need to get him to Mrs. Hanji. Give him to me quickly Eren- Jean held out his hands.  
Eren felt anger sweep over him. He wasn't going to give up his little captain to this idiot. He had to stay with him. Jean had no right to lay hands on him. He tightened his embrace around Levi and looked at him. He was so delicate and fragile. He looked like he was going to break into many pieces at any moment. Eren felt like he was drowning in a dark lake. It was his fault that Levi was in this state now. Motionless as if he were dead. Defenseless.  
\- Eren we don't have time for this. You're not wearing your gear, and Mikasa can't carry two men. Besides, you know the captain wouldn't want to be touched by you.  
Eren felt as if Jean had punched him in the stomach with his fist. With hesitation, he handed Levi back to him. As he felt his arms leave Levi's body, a coldness overwhelmed him. All the warmth was taken from him.  
Jean grabbed the captain tightly and flew towards the airship. Mikasa looked at Eren sadly. She grabbed him with one hand and they also flew towards their escape route. At the entrance, Armin was waiting for them. At the sight of him, Eren remembered Levi flying in the first line of battle and a coldness swept over him. His crazy plan could have killed the captain. With indifference, he grabbed his hand and climbed aboard.  
\- Mrs. Hanji! Quickly come here, Captain Levi is injured!-he heard Jean's voice, in which the fear for his captain's life resounded.  
Hanji rushed inside with a bang. She ran up to Jean, who had laid Levi on the floor.  
\- What had happened? Why is he unconscious! Answer me quickly! - There was concern, anger, but strangely also relief in her voice. Eren froze for a moment. Hanji knew everything.  
While Jean was telling what had happened, Hanji quickly examined Levi. She put a bandage on his head and breathed a sigh of relief.  
\- Fortunately, nothing serious had happened. He only lost consciousness and some blood. But where did the flying stone come from? Did anyone see anything?  
Everyone shook their heads. No one knew what had happened. Hanji looked around and saw Eren. Her gaze hardened. She still harbored anger towards him but to a lesser degree than the captain.  
\- Handcuff him.  
When Eren had the shackles on his hands a scout entered the room.  
\- General Hanji we need you in the control room.  
Hanji cursed under her breath.  
\- Damn they won't give me a moment's peace. Jean, Mikasa stay here with Eren and Levi. Make sure nothing happens to him. I have to go- she cast one last worried look at Levi and left.  
As she left, Eren got up and sat down next to the captain who was lying on the ground. As he walked past Jean and Mikasa they quickly got to their feet and froze with fighting poses. Eren lifted Levi's head and placed it on his thigh. He stroked his hair.  
\- Oi, Eren what are you doing? You know the captain hates you and I don't think he wants to be touched by you. So you better get away from him before I pull you away from him by your hair myself. I will not let you touch our captain- Jean drew his blades. Levi's squad was very protective towards him.  
Eren continued stroking Levi's hair.  
\- Jean, you can't pull me away from him if you want this airship not to fall to pieces. I still have plenty of strength after the battle- he looked at them. His eyes glowed a venomous green. Jean stepped back.  
\- Eren. The captain has already expressed his feelings for you. You have to let go- said Mikasa calmly. However, her gaze expressed worry. Strangely enough her gaze was directed at the captain and not Eren.  
Eren looked at her with indifference.  
\- It doesn't matter what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, this is hard but satisfying.  
> So Eren. His character is very hard to understand even for me. He loves Levi very much and is able to destroy the whole world for him. But seeing that Levi hates him changes him. His love becomes dark. He wants to keep him by his side at all costs. He doesn't want to lose him.  
> Levi, on the other hand, is heartbroken. He can't find his purpose in life so he decides to end it. He feels an overwhelming hatred for Eren, but somewhere deep inside he misses him.  
> It will be a very complicated story. If you have any comments or want to see something in this story, please tell me.  
> sorry for any mistakes


	3. Coming Home

Levi POV

Warmth. Levi loved this feeling. He basked in the sun and watched his squad doing laundry. The sun was reflecting off their bright smiles. They were happily hanging up the laundry. Connie and Sasha had just chased Jean and wanted to douse him with water from a bucket. Armin was showing Eren how to hang up the laundry properly, and Mikasa was watching them with a smile.   
It was so ordinary. So quiet, yet loud. Calm, yet dynamic at the same time. The scene before him caused his soul to be filled with a happiness he had not felt in a long time. Ever since his mother with her last dying breath gently ran her hand through his hair. Since the last time she looked into his eyes and told him that she would always love him.   
Levi remembered his last moment with his mother with an aching heart. She was the only person who loved him unconditionally. He heard Eren's laughter. A small smile appeared on Levi's lips. He was wrong. There was another person like that. He picked himself up from the ground and started walking towards his team. Though he had been thinking of them as his family for some time now. His first real family. He would never say it out loud, but he couldn't stop the feeling growing in his heart for them every day.  
\- Levi!- Eren waved for him to hurry up and walk towards them.His face was glowing in the sunlight, and his outstretched arms were waiting to draw Levi into a hug. It was as if an invisible rope was drawing them together. Levi moved faster towards him.  
Suddenly he felt a strong grip on his leg. He looked down and became motionless with fear.   
His leg was being held by someone's hand. It was black, rotting and covered with the remains of the earth. Like the hand of a corpse pulled from the ground. Levi could feel the fright overwhelming his mind. Like a wild animal, fear tore into his soul and began tearing through his organs. He couldn't move. He clenched his eyes tightly. He couldn't see the corpse's face. He didn't dare to. He felt a terrifying cold spread from the place on his leg where that hand was squeezing him through his body. He felt because he couldn't see that the world around him take on the color of the blood of all the people he had killed. He could hear the wind carrying the screams of pain of the people he had failed and could not protect.   
\- Levi, why did you let me die?" he heard Erwin's voice. Levi started to scream. He screamed as if he was being skinned. Only pure terror resounded in his head.  
''Noooooooo! No, please no!!!!!!!''  
\- No!-he shouted and opened his eyes abruptly.   
Like a madman he looked around him. He was struggling to breathe. He did not recognize the place he was in. He did not know what had happened.   
He felt movement behind him. With a movement faster than thought he jumped away from the unknown person and fell to his knees next to the opposite wall. The man had long brown hair. He did not recognize the person.   
\- Get away from me!- pure terror could be heard in his voice. He felt his throat tighten and he couldn't breathe. He could still smell the blood and torn bodies. His voices howled in his head not allowing him to think or calm down. And then he remembered that he had failed to obey Erwin's last order.  
, "No, no, no! This isn't really happening! Erwin! Hanji! Where are you!? Please don't leave me alone! Please!" Levi felt himself start screaming again and grabbed at his hair with his hands. Fright took his mind away. Again he had failed his mission. Again people would die because of him. He was useless.  
He felt the darkness tighten around him and suck the remaining heat out of him. A coldness engulfed his soul. He couldn't breathe. He felt like he was about to lose consciousness again.  
-Levi- He heard a soft whisper and felt someone gently grab the sides of his face. Warmth radiated from the stranger's hand and immediately found its way to his frightened heart- You need to calm down okay? You're having a panic attack. None of what you see is real. You're safe. Just breathe with me.  
Levi lifted his head and looked into the hypnotizing green eyes. He felt the tightness in his chest lessen. Staring all the time into eyes that seemed familiar to him, he slowly calmed his breathing. Fresh air filled his lungs. All the tension left his body and he shivered. Hands left his face and grabbed his waist. He felt himself being pressed against someone's chest. The other hand of a strange yet painfully familiar man grabbed him gently at the back of his head and massaged his hair with affection.   
\- Don't be afraid. Nothing will happen to you when you are with me. I will protect you. You will always be safe with me- the hand on the back of his neck tightened possessively.   
Levi pressed against the man's chest slowly calmed down. The very familiar smell of the forest surrounded him. He felt safe. Even the voices in his head seemed to purr with contentment.   
Suddenly something clicked in his head. He already remembered how he knew that smell. He felt nausea sweep over him. With a sudden movement, he lifted his head and looked at Eren.  
His emerald eyes tinged with some sort of black tint stared intensely at him. In his eyes was concern for him and possessiveness. The hand on the back of his neck was still tightly clenched, not allowing Levi to move away from him.   
Eren had changed a lot since the last time they met. He was much taller and muscular. His entire physique dominated Levi's small body. His face had grown manly and serious, and in his eyes, the former sparkle had changed to something dark. Levi felt a stab of unease because this darkness never let him out of his sight. He felt a blood-red rage boiling inside him.  
\- Let me go right now motherfucker- he spat out with all the contempt he had in him and tried to walk away from Eren. Eren's hand on his waist only tightened tighter around him, and the hand on his neck pushed Levi's head into Eren's chest.  
\- You're hurt. You shouldn't move yet. You need to stay here with me if you don't want more harm to come to you-Eren's grip on him was strong, Levi almost couldn't breathe.  
Levi's eyes lit up with a dangerous glow. With all the strength he had he punched Eren in the stomach, who slammed his whole body into the opposite wall. Eren was up in an instant and blood flowed from his mouth. Levi picked himself up shakily from the floor and began to back away. His whole body pulsed with pain. His legs were shaking and he could fall at any moment.   
\- Captain!- he felt someone's hands tighten on his elbow and stop him from falling. He looked up and saw Jean staring at him with concern painted on his face. On the other side of him he saw Mikasa staring at Eren with an implicit threat. It took him by surprise.  
\- Captain, we will take you away from here now. It is not safe for you to stay any longer in Eren's presence. He is not in control of himself right now.   
Levi watched him carefully. Eren continued to stare at him fiercely, and anger was painted on his face. He held out his hand to Levi.  
\- Come here. You are wounded and should rest.  
Levi felt the blood freeze in his veins. All the voices in his head screamed for him to come over to him. He felt his body begin to tremble uncontrollably. All his senses screamed for him to surrender to Eren and let him become his new mate. Pain erupted anew in his head. His body took the first step towards Eren against his will.  
\- Jean let's get out of here quickly- he said in a weak voice- I'm in no condition to fight him now.   
Eren growled and tried to grab him but Mikasa stood in front of them. Jean quickly helped the captain out of the room. Levi felt Eren's burning gaze on his back. Jean led him to a separate room where the rest of his squad was waiting for him-Connie and Sasha. They both quickly stopped their conversation when they saw him and ran up to him.  
\- Captain! Are you all right?" Connie grabbed him by the other elbow and together with Jean led him to a chair where Levi sat down heavily. His body was still trembling uncontrollably.  
\- Are you hungry? I have a potato with me, I'm sure it will help you!- Sasha held out her hand to him with a potato. Levi looked at her and smiled.   
\- Thank you Sasha but I am not hungry. You can eat it- Sasha beamed at those words.   
Levi looked at his squad and breathed a sigh of relief in his soul. Fortunately, everyone had survived the fight. He felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his back. He was very worried about them. He didn't know what he would do if any of them died. It would break his already broken soul even more.   
Levi was still trembling. The memory of Eren's dominant voice and the darkness swirling in his eyes terrified Levi. He didn't know when this kid had changed so much. He could still feel that invisible line that drew him to Eren. At Eren's command his instincts took over and he almost gave himself to him. Levi felt betrayed by his own body. His spiraling thoughts were interrupted by Jean's voice.  
\- Captain you were unconscious for a long time and you should eat something. I will bring you something to eat other than raw potato- he said and disappeared before he could protest.   
He felt a weight on his shoulders and saw Mikasa walk away from him. She placed the warm blanket over him. Each member of his squad cared for him in their own way. Levi had protected their lives many times so they trusted each other implicitly. The last year had been especially hard on Levi, who had closed himself off even more and would not let anyone near him. However, his squad showed him that they were more than just subordinates to him. Sasha brought him food when he forgot to come to dinner. Connie brought him his favorite tea every night. Jean made sure he wasn't late with paperwork and was always present in his office. Armin often entered into discussions with him, which distracted him from reality. And Mikasa thanks to her innate instinct was always able to notice when he was unwell and helped him quickly to get to his room where he could rest. Even Hanji appeared more and more often in his life and they spent almost every evening together.  
He wrapped himself in Mikasa's blanket and felt a warmth that reached even the coldest corners of his heart. This was his true family. He would do anything to protect them.  
\- When will we be home?  
\- Mrs. Hanji said it would be in a few hours.  
Levi nodded his head. His squad comfortably sat down around him. It was obvious that they were very tired after the battle.   
\- I'm glad that the captain was okay- said Connie who was sitting against the wall.  
\- So am I. When I saw that stone I thought it was over for the captain- Sasha leaned against him.  
Levi smiled.  
\- Thank you all.   
They looked at him surprised but after a while they smiled at him. Armin walked into the room with Jean, who was carrying dinner for the captain. Levi silently thanked him and set about eating. When he smelled the food he realized how hungry he was.   
\- Captain, I have orders from Mrs. Hanji- said Armin. Levi looked at him expectantly - When we return she ordered Eren to be put in a cell immediately. He has to be in chains all the time. Our squad will be responsible for guarding him.   
Levi nodded his head. He had expected this. He didn't want to think about Eren for now. That would be the problem of his future self. For now, he was incredibly tired. He could feel his eyes closing.   
\- Okay everyone. You guys can rest for now. Go to sleep for now because this battle has not ended our problems. Tomorrow begins a new and even more difficult day.  
Everyone nodded their heads, and after a while they were already asleep.  
Eren POV

Eren was escorted by Jean and Connie to a cell under the castle. He felt a sense of nostalgia. Again, everyone was afraid of him and tried to lock him up as deep as possible just to keep him out of sight. Lock him up like a feral animal in a cage and wait for him to die. That would be the best solution for them. And how convenient.  
They went down the stairs underground and he saw his cell. Jean opened the door and they pushed him inside.   
\- You stay here until Hanji changes his order.  
Eren smiled disdainfully at them.  
\- I'm only staying here because I feel like it for now. I may change my mind soon.  
They looked at him with rage.  
\- Because of you, many scouts have died. Even Levi came very close to dying just because you decided to be selfish as usual. So for the sake of all of us, stay here and don't give us trouble- with those words they left him alone.  
Eren was still smiling. He looked around his cell. A bed, a table and a chair. That was all they had given him. They wanted to forget about him as soon as possible. He walked over to the bed and lay down on it. From his jacket pocket he took out a rather large package. Fortunately these idiots did not search him and he was free to bring it inside.   
From the package he took out a small book and something wrapped in decorative paper. The second thing he put aside on the table next to him. He was more interested in the book. Finding it was Eren's greatest triumph. With it, all his desires would come true. He would finally be able to protect what he loved.  
Eren remembered Levi's terrified eyes when he woke up. He looked like a child then. His eyes were filled with boundless pain and suffering. He seemed so fragile and delicate. As if he would burst at any moment. Eren thought he was going to die because of it. He wanted at all costs to take away all the painful memories and fill him with happiness and joy. When he hugged his tiny body to his chest and when he felt Levi snuggle back, his heart stopped for a moment. He felt that this was exactly how it was supposed to be. Eren was supposed to be the barrier separating Levi from a world full of death and Levi was supposed to be desperately snuggled against him. Grateful and needing Eren to protect him.   
To his misfortune, that moment was so short. Levi rejected him again. However, Eren didn't care. Levi had suffered a serious injury and was having a panic attack on top of that, so it was understandable that he got scared and ran away. He was only sorry that he had such a short time to hold his love in his arms. But that was what Eren was here for. He came back to this island just to make sure Levi would never be able to leave his side again. He has to do this to make sure he is safe.  
Eren sighed. He needed a few more days. And then they would be gone. And Eren would make sure they never found them. He had plans for their future together.  
He yawned. He was very tired but he hadn't had time to sleep before. He couldn't miss a second of gazing into the face of his love. After all, it had been so long since he had seen him. Too long. Fortunately, that was going to change soon.  
He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

When he woke up it was already night. He could see it through a small window placed near the very ceiling of the cell. For the lack of a better thing to do, he decided to read the book again. He knew it practically by heart but it was always good to be prepared. He had only one chance.  
After a while he heard someone coming down the stairs to his cell. Curious, he got up on the bed so he could see the intruder better. He felt a smile twist his face. Levi was standing in front of his cell.  
He stared at him in disgust. In his hand he held a plate of food. He was probably worried about him and decided to bring him food. His smile widened. Levi was dressed in loose pants and a T-shirt emphasizing his shoulders. Although he had clearly lost weight he remained just as clearly muscular. He stared at his exposed skin with delight.   
\- Will you be staring long?" Levi's voice was strong compared to before. There was anger in his voice.  
\- You know I will.  
Levi snorted. He didn't move an inch from where he stood.  
\- Are you going to come in and give me that food? Or are you too afraid of me?  
A coldness swept over Levi's eyes. He resolutely walked over to his cell and opened it with a bang. Levi was so naive, he easily took his bait.   
He walked over to his table and placed the food on it. At this time Eren got up from the bed and stood behind him. Eren had grown a lot in the last few years and now his entire figure was easily able to cover Levi. Eren liked the difference in height. It made them fit together perfectly. He leaned his head slightly into Levi's neck and inhaled his addictive scent. In addition to the lavender, he could also smell the masculine scent of sweat. It sparked in his lower abdomen. He brought his nose even closer to Levi's skin to better smell his scent.  
He noticed Levi rapidly tensing his entire body. Eren knew he was preparing for a punch. This time he was faster and pressed his hands firmly against his sides. He leaned his whole body against him.  
\- Hey, calm down. I'm not hurting you so you too don't get carried away too quickly and don't hit me at any opportunity- he whispered in his ear. He felt a shiver run through his body.   
\- Let me go," growled Levi. Eren did as he was told. Levi quickly moved away from him and looked at him surprised. He probably didn't expect this. He quickly turned away from him.  
When Eren saw his love he reconsidered his plan. He saw what a miserable state he was in and knew he had to act quickly. However, he decided to give Levi one more chance. One more chance for him to make a wise choice. One more chance to remain free. Everything depended on Levi and how he would behave. So he slowly moved away from him.  
-Levi, look at me- after a while he felt his eyes on him. He could still see the surprise in them as well as the emerging suspicion. Eren loved those eyes. They reminded him of the best times in his life. When everything was so much simpler. He needed to bring those times back.  
\- I know you don't want to hear what I have to say. But you have to listen to me. You' ve been getting weaker for a while now. You're not doing well mentally. You're depressed. You have become reckless and don't care about yourself. All you want is to fulfill Erwin's order at any cost.  
Levi shuddered. An animal rage appeared on his face.  
\- You have no right to speak his name! You have no right to judge me! This is my life and I can do whatever the hell I want with it!  
\- I'm not finished yet- his steel voice interrupted Levi's argument- Since you can't think rationally I want to offer you a solution. It will make all your problems disappear. Bond with me.  
A deathly silence fell in the cell. Eren could almost hear Levi's heart freeze for a moment. On Levi's face for a moment he could see surprise, anger, pain, and even sadness which made Eren curious. But after a moment, all emotion disappeared from his face and only pure contempt was visible.  
\- Eren - he spat out his name like the worst curse - I would rather die than ever be bound to you.   
He was supposed to hurt Eren with that, but Eren had expected such an answer. He sighed in resignation.  
\- You're not thinking rationally. It's all for your own good.   
-NO! I won't let you indulge your sick desires. You don't think what's good for me, you think what's good for you. You want to control me so I can serve you.  
Eren clenched his teeth in anger and stepped closer to him. They were inches apart and Eren could see the emotion in Levi's eyes.  
-I don't want you to serve me, I just want you to be happy. Look at you! You look like you're going to fall over any minute. Like you haven't eaten in a long time! And I know you're in pain. You're probably constantly blaming yourself for his death.   
Levi was trembling. His tight mask on his face was slowly beginning to crack.  
\- You don't have to be miserable. I offer you a future without pain and suffering. In which you and I can finally be together. Without fighting. Without prejudice. Without regret.  
He looked at Levi's face. One more hard punch and that mask will fall off.   
\- Everything I did, I did only for you. Every move I made was for you. All those people who died during our last attack were a necessary sacrifice for you to live in a world without war. To live with me. That' s why I ask you to bond with me. So that all those people won't have died in vain.  
Eren looked at him expectantly and froze. Blood was dripping from Levi's nose. It ran down his face like freshly shed tears. Levi didn't seem to notice. There was a look of disbelief on his face.  
\- Eren, I don't think you understand me," he said with difficulty. His breathing was heavy and he struggled to say each word. As if he didn't want to say them at all - There is no future for us together. Neither in this life nor in the next.  
Eren slowly reached out a hand to wipe the blood from his face. But Levi turned his head and Eren's hand instead touched a strand of hair on the side of his face. He gently slipped it behind his ear.  
-Don't do this to me Levi. This is your last chance when I ask you. There won't be another one. Everything can be as it was before. Just you and me together.  
Levi looked at him. With his pale skin and with blood flowing from his nose, he looked just like a ghost.  
-We will never be together. And we never were- he pushed his hand away and walked out of the cell.  
Eren stood in the same spot for a moment. Levi had rejected his only chance for a peaceful solution. Eren had no choice. Since Levi clearly couldn't take care of himself being free then Eren would take that freedom away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to sum up  
> Eren wants to give Levi a chance to voluntarily bond with him. There' s an implicit threat in his words that he will use force if he doesn't.  
> Levi fights with himself and his instincts.   
> Please tell me if you like it and thank you for all the positive comments


	4. The bond

Levi POV

Levi restrained himself from running out of Eren's cell. He had to preserve the remnants of his pride. He walked up the stairs and felt the rest of his strength leave him. He wobbled and fell to the floor, leaning against the wall.  
He felt the blood running down his face. Disgusting. He wiped it with his sleeve and looked down at his trembling hands. When he was in Eren's cell his instincts almost took over. They screamed in his head to fall at Eren's feet and bend his neck to him. To acknowledge him as his new mate. Levi had to fight them with all the strength he possessed. The pain was so great that it caused his nose to bleed. He could still feel the echo of pain crashing through his head, waiting for the next opportunity to strike again. Levi didn't know if he could overcome his instincts next time.  
He pulled his knees up to his chest. Shit. He didn't know when his life had gotten this complicated. Back then in the cell, the part of him free of his instincts wanted to give up too. He just wanted this suffering to end. He wanted to be free. To have a house on the beach and live a boring life. He only dreamed of a little peace.  
He felt this emptiness in his chest start to suck all the heat out of him. He could never be truly happy without someone to guide him. The universe would never let u do that. Levi sighed. The universe was a bitch.  
He heard someone coming from the hallway to his right. He tried to get up quickly but his legs refused to obey and he fell again. He clenched his teeth.  
\- Captain- he heard a voice and saw Mikasa standing over him. She looked at him with those cold, black eyes- You were with Eren.  
She didn't ask him why he was sitting on the dirty floor, or why his hands and face were touched with blood. She knew the reason.  
\- It was a mistake but I had to see him. I have nothing more to say to him.  
Mikasa nodded and extended her hand to him. Levi grabbed it and rose to his feet.  
\- I'll help you back to your room.  
They walked in silence. Mikasa walked beside him and made sure he didn't fall. Levi looked at her curiously. Only now he noticed that she was not wearing her red scarf, which she practically never parted with. Before he had time to ask her about it they arrived at his room.  
\- Thank you Mikasa for your help. You can go to sleep now - he opened the door and entered the room. He noticed that Mikasa was still standing at the threshold of his room. He sighed. It was going to be a conversation he didn't want to have.  
\- Do you have any business with me?- Mikasa nodded. Levi sighed and let her into the room.  
She quickly entered his room and sat down on the couch. Levi as captain had a little more luxuries than the rest of his squad. He had two rooms and his own bathroom.  
\- Wait here. I just need to quickly wash my face of this disgusting blood and I'll be right back.  
He quickly washed his face with soapy water and fixed his hair. He felt filthy as hell.When Mikasa leaves he will prepare a long bath for himself.  
\- What did you want?  
Mikasa looked at him. This time there was a strange glint in her eyes. It caused a wave of anxiety in Levi. She played with her hands for a moment.  
-Levi, because we are related, I can sometimes sense your emotions and predict what you are going to do. I'm sure you feel it too. That's how I knew you would go to Eren to talk to him- she paused for a moment and stopped moving her hands and her face became deadly serious- That's also how I knew what you wanted to do during the last attack.  
Levi froze. He hadn't expected this. He felt like someone had poured a bucket of cold water over him. He felt coldness seeping into his bones. And guilt.  
\- I don't know what you're talking about.  
Mikasa got up from the couch and walked over to him. Levi didn't even flinch. He only lifted his head and looked into her eyes. He was afraid of the words coming but he wasn't going to show it so he furrowed his brow. It used to make kids run away from him but Mikasa didn't even pay attention to it.  
\- I talked to the others about it- Levi's heart stopped- We are very worried about you. We knew you were going through a difficult time, so we tried to stay close to you. I don't know what I would do if someone I had a bond with died, but I guess it would be a feeling I wouldn't be able to recover from for a long time.  
Levi himself didn't know what he felt. Every morning he woke up aimlessly. Freedom had lost its flavor and he no longer enjoyed it as before. He lived because he had to.  
\- My point is, you don't have to feel this way. You can open up to us. We are a family now. All of us. That's why if something happens you can be sure we will help you. So please don't die- by the end her voice was trembling.  
Levi felt the voices within him quieting down. His mind was overwhelmed with peace and strangely enough it seemed as if the emptiness within him had disappeared. For the first time in a long time, he felt something close to joy. He wasn't alone at all. He just hadn't seen it before. But now his eyes finally really opened. He felt a small smile appear on his face.  
\- Thank you Mikasa. Those words mean a lot to me. I was so blinded that I didn't notice you and your presence. I promise to change that.  
Mikasa nodded her head and also smiled. Like Levi, she also rarely smiled.  
\- By the way why don't you wear a scarf anymore. It's a symbol of your bond with Eren- Levi walked away from her and sat down in the chair and Mikasa returned to her place on the couch. When she heard his question, an expression of pain flashed across her face for a moment but disappeared immediately.  
\- I am no longer bonded to Eren - Levi almost fell off his chair at those words.  
\- What do you mean? You were practically inseparable.  
Mikasa nodded nostalgically. She tucked her hair behind her ear.  
\- Yes, but Eren has changed. He's no longer the good boy he once was. There is something dark in his soul. I only noticed it when he killed those innocent people- she furrowed her brow- No. I knew it before but I preferred to look away. When I saw the bodies of those innocent children killed by Eren, I couldn't look at him like before. I decided to break the bond and bond with Armin instead- she raised her hand. On her wrist was a gold bracelet.  
Levi stared at her in shock. He had never expected this. However, all in all, he also never expected Eren to become evil.  
\- I see. I guess it was a hard decision for you.  
\- Yeah, but I had no choice. I got bound to Armin literally as soon as we got home. Eren no longer has any power over me.  
Levi nodded.  
\- It was a good decision- he looked at the clock- Alright, go back to your room. It's already very late and you have to get up early tomorrow. Besides, Hanji is coming in the morning. To endure her you have to be full of energy.  
Mikasa got up and started walking towards the door. At the very threshold she stopped and said:  
\- Levi for your sake stay away from Eren. He is planning something. Something very bad. I can sense it.  
Levi looked at her with anguish in his eyes.  
\- I know.

The next morning he was awakened by a knock on the door.  
\- Captain, breakfast is ready- he heard Sasha's voice.  
\- I'm coming- he hurriedly jumped out of bed. Shit. For the first time in his life he overslept. All because of this Mikasa. He quickly dressed in his uniform and went downstairs.  
\- Ah, the sleeping queen is already awake. I was wondering if I should send some handsome prince to you to wake you up with his kiss- he saw Hanji sitting at the table. All the rest of his squad was also sitting and eating breakfast. At Hanji's words, they all burst out laughing.  
\- Shut your four eyes- he blushed slightly in shame. He overslept for breakfast once in his life and Hanji had to make a big deal out of it. She was impossible.  
\- Don't get upset. I was just joking. Sit down and eat something.  
Levi, still slightly embarrassed, went to the table and sat down between Jean and Hanji. He saw out of the corner of his eye how Sasha was eating her food with incredible speed and he felt a slight fear that she would eat his food too. He quickly put the food on himself.  
\- How is the situation, Hanji?  
\- Everything is fine for now. Thanks to Armin destroying the port, the enemies are not able to attack us for now. I'm more worried about the situation with Eren.  
Armin unexpectedly joined the conversation.  
\- Mrs. Hanji, please give him a few days. He should cool down.  
Hanji furrowed her brows.  
\- I hope so, Armin. If not this situation will have to be handled in another way - in her voice sounded threatening.  
A sepulchral silence fell at the table. Even though Eren had committed so many terrible deeds he was still their companion and long time friend. They did not want him dead. Levi decided to break their black thoughts.  
\- Okay everyone this castle is fucking filthy. I see you've all had the energy to make fun of me since this morning, so I'm sure you'll be able to clean it very quickly. I want this castle sparkling by tonight - his whole squad started protesting loudly. They were not as afraid of him as before and had the courage to express their own opinions - Stop crying. I will help you.  
\- But caaaptain. We are so tired after the last battle - groaned Connie over his ear.  
\- If you have so much energy to complain then surely you will also have the strength to bring me tea after we finish cleaning up - Jean and Sasha started to laugh at him. Connie slumped down on the table.  
\- Come on, let's get to work.

Eren POV

Eren heard a burst of laughter above him. Levi's team was clearly having a good time. For a moment he felt nostalgic because he wanted to laugh with them too. But then he remembered that he would get something better that evening.  
He had to act quickly and without notice. He walked over to the bars of the cell and grabbed them. With all the strength he had he bent them just enough for him to squeeze through. He stepped through to the other side. Who would have thought it would be so easy to escape from a cell guarded by elite scouts. Idiots. Their inattention was what would lead to their downfall.  
He started up the stairs and out into the hallway. He knew this castle well. He had spent several years of his life in it. It had once been his home. It was along these hallways that he would sneak into Levi's room at night to bask in his presence. These walls heard their whispers full of deep feelings. The entire castle had witnessed the entire journey of his love for Levi. He would miss it. He had experienced the best times of his life in it.  
Eren had no time to reminisce now. He had to get to the pantry. He quickly ran down the hallway and opened the last door. Inside were all the supplies of his former squad. The basement was filled to the brim with vegetables, spices and he even saw a piece of meat in the corner. Strange that Sasha hadn't eaten it yet. Eren walked over to the cupboard where he knew Levi kept the tea.  
From his pocket, he pulled out a pouch that contained tea leaves. A pleasant, dreamy smell wafted through the air. He deftly mixed the captain's tea with his own mixture.  
When he had finished, he returned to his cell unnoticed by anyone. He bent the bars again so no one would notice he had left the cell. Eren pulled a rubber band out of his pocket and pinned his hair up in a bun. Now he just had to wait for Levi to drink a glass of tea before going to bed, as was his habit. Then the real fun would begin.

Levi POV

Levi stretched out comfortably in his chair. It had been a long day. He was incredibly tired because his squad apparently still hadn't learned to clean up properly in the last few years and as usual he had to correct after them. Although he was tired he felt a pleasant warmth surrounding his mind.  
His head was quiet and peaceful. No black thoughts. No voices trying to take control of him. Even the urge to carry out Erwin's last order had disappeared somewhere. Just silence and stillness.  
He heard a knock on the door.  
\- Come in - he said.  
Connie came into the room with his tea.  
\- I brought you tea as I promised. Or as I was forced to do - he said with a sneer. Levi only snorted with amusement.  
\- Thank you, Connie. You can put it on the desk.  
Connie walked over and did as he said. He looked at Levi with a question in his eyes.  
\- Captain, have you ordered any new tea? This one smells different somehow.  
Levi furrowed his eyebrows and brought the tea closer to his nose. It did indeed smell a little different.  
\- Maybe the people in the supply room had made a mistake again. Oh well, next time they'll kick their asses so they don't get their orders wrong again.  
Connie nodded. He looked very tired and Levi felt guilty. After all, he'd made them clean the whole castle. Shit. He was getting soft.  
\- Connie there is chocolate hidden in the pantry next to the tea cabinet. Take it and share it with the others.  
Connie jumped up with joy and a wide smile appeared on his face.  
\- Woah, thank you captain! You are the best!- and quickly ran out of the room.  
Levi laughed. His squad may have gotten taller than him, but they were still kids. Not that he was somehow much older than them. He took a sip of tea. It had a slight taste of mint and something he didn't recognize. His smile disappeared from his face. Fucking idiots. They'll mix up his tea again and he'll make sure they can't get on a horse for a long time to come.  
But he continued to drink his tea. It was his habit. He made himself more comfortable in his chair. He bent his legs at the knees and put his legs so that his feet were next to his thighs. He pulled out a book from the table next to him and began to read. He was a little cold so he took out his green coat from Erwin and covered his knees with it. He felt a drowsiness come over his mind. He shook his head trying to wake up. It was still too early.  
After 15 minutes of reading the book, he heard a knock on the door. He felt a spark of unease. His instincts warned him that danger lurked behind the door. Levi shook his head. It was impossible. The only people in his castle were his squad and Hanji. He put his book and coat aside. He walked to the door. Probably Hanji wanted to talk to him about something.  
\- Hanji, it's very late, can't it wait until morning?- complaining he opened the door and froze.  
\- Hello Levi- said to him Eren smiling broadly.  
Levi felt the terror spread through his body infecting his cells. For a moment he stopped thinking rationally and let his instincts take over. He tried to slam the door but Eren's foot on the threshold prevented him from doing so.  
\- Why are you running away?" Eren put his hand on the door and pushed it open. Levi stepped back in surprise and Eren took that chance and stepped inside slamming the door firmly behind him. Levi heard the lock click on the door with growing fear. Eren locked them both in the room.  
-What are you doing here!? How did you get out of your cell? You know I have every right to kill you now. And I will if you don't come back to the cell with me immediately- Levi tried to calm himself down and masked his fear with anger. He was pretty good at that.  
Thousands of thoughts ran through his head. He didn't know why Eren had come to him, but based on their last conversation it had to be something bad. He felt the voices in his head wake up. They whispered to him to get closer to Eren.  
Eren started walking towards him. His hair was tied up in a bun, but a few strands were falling over his face. Determination was painted on his face and Levi could see confidence in his eyes. It was as if the old Eren had returned, he thought. There was only one significant difference. There was also a darkness lurking in his eyes. Levi began to back away from that gaze.  
\- I came for you. I'm done playing with you. Now you will do what I want- Eren painfully grabbed his wrist and stopped him from fleeing further.  
Levi felt the fear give way to the rage boiling inside him. He launched a quick punch towards Eren's face. He unleashed his full strength. Under the impact of the blow, Eren took a few steps back, but did not let go of his wrist. Levi looked at him surprised. That blow should have sent him into the opposite wall and broken the bones of his face. He felt a cold shiver run along his spine. Something was wrong. His legs began to tremble and he felt all his strength leave him.  
What was going on? He felt like his mind was covered by a fog. His thoughts were painfully slow. He wobbled on his feet and had to grab onto the wall next to him to keep from falling. Levi did not understand anything. He felt nauseous and his head was spinning. What the hell was happening to him?  
\- I poisoned your tea- he heard Eren's voice next to his face. He didn't even notice when he came so close to him- I put herbs in it designed to make you weak and unable to think clearly.  
Levi felt terror fill his stomach. He felt himself getting weaker and weaker and any moment now he would fall to the floor. He couldn't believe that Eren had done this.  
-Why?" he said with difficulty. He couldn't catch his breath. His legs finally gave up under him and he could feel himself falling. But Eren caught him and carried him to his chair. He forced him to sit in it.  
Eren knelt in front of him and put one hand on his thigh. He squeezed hard.  
\- Because I cannot allow you to thwart my plans. No more running away from me Levi. Today I will force you to surrender to me. You told me yourself that every Ackerman must have someone in their life. Someone to run their lives.I will do this because you showed me earlier that you clearly can't handle being free.  
Levi looked at him in disbelief. He scowled at himself before his gaze. He felt like Eren was about to rip his soul from his body. He didn't want to believe what Eren was saying. He refused to.  
\- It's not true! You can't take away my freedom. I don't need a stupid kid to tell me what's right and wrong. I'm doing pretty well in my life without you or Erwin.  
Eren looked at him with pity.  
\- Are you sure? Because I think if I hadn't thrown that stone back then, you would be dead.  
Levi felt like Eren had punched him in the stomach. Was Eren the one who threw the stone? Was he the one who stopped him from killing Zeke and committing suicide? The thoughts whirled painfully slow in his head. Eren had betrayed him. He had betrayed him.  
He tried weakly to raise his hand and strike him but failed. He was too weak.  
\- Why?" he said in despair-"You had no right to do this. You know that my only wish was to die. I told you that. WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME? WHY WON'T YOU LET ME DIE? - By the end he was screaming, and his voice echoed with anger and sadness. He felt like he was about to cry.  
\- Because I love you. I have always loved-at those words Levi's heart stopped. Slowly he looked at Eren. In his eyes he saw warmth for the first time in a long time. A reflection of their old love. He saw in his eyes all their happy moments. When they had only each other and that was enough for them.  
But that spark was quickly consumed by the lurking darkness in his eyes. Levi was overcome with a coldness and the memories disappeared.  
\- That's why I'm going to force you to bond with me. To protect you. So that you can never leave me again- Levi froze. He couldn't move. He felt as if his worst nightmare had come true.  
\- You can't do this- he said with growing desperation- You can't force Ackerman to mate with someone against his will. I told you that myself!- he quickly threw out sentences. He hoped that this would make Eren realize that he was trying to do the impossible. He hoped it would make him back off. But his hope died in his chest when he saw Eren's dark smile.  
\- Oh dear. You couldn't be more wrong.

Hangi POV

\- Mikasa, Jean come here! We have to hurry- called out Hanji to them.  
\- Yes Mrs. Hanji- they walked up to her. All three of them were dressed in uniforms and maneuvering equipment. They held swords in their hands.  
\- If you're ready then let's go. But remember, everything must be done quietly. So that Levi does not hear anything - she said to them.  
They started to go down the stairs to Eren's cell.  
\- Hanji, is it really a good idea to move Eren without the captain knowing?" asked Jean with doubt in her voice.  
\- We have to do it. Eren is too dangerous. After Mikasa heard their conversation, we can't leave Eren near Levi. I feel that something bad might happen. We have to act quickly.  
Jean nodded with understanding. When it came to the safety of their captain, they never hesitated. They descended the stairs and stood in front of Eren's cell. Everyone froze. The cell was empty.  
\- What the fuck?!- Jean shouted and ran up to the cell door. The bars were bent just enough for a grown man to squeeze through.  
-Fuck. Eren has escaped! We need to find him right now. Mikasa, Jean run upstairs and wake the others! I want you to find him immediately before he does something stupid- yelled Hanji in full battle mode.  
\- Hanji wait a moment. There's something on his bed. Probably a book or a diary- showed her Mikasa.  
Hanji squeezed through the bars and approached Eren's bed. She felt Jean and Mikasa follow curiously behind her. Hanji lifted the book to her face and read the title aloud:  
-,, The Ackerman Family. History and Origins." What the hell is this- she said with growing dismay. Mikasa and Jean looked over her shoulder. Hanji opened the book to a random page. It was the most worn which meant it was the most read. Hanji began to read. After a moment, she slammed the book shut abruptly and turned to her aides. Terror and rage shimmered in her eyes.  
\- I know where Eren is. We must hurry before it's too late! Levi is in serious danger!

Levi POV

Levi felt the blood freeze in his veins.  
-What do you mean- he said in a weak voice. He tried to move away from Eren but Eren grabbed his arms and wouldn't let him go  
\- When I was in Marley, I met a man. He was very interested in your family, but all the Ackermans in Marley were extinct. But he managed to find a book about your family. In it were your origins, how you got your superhuman strength- Eren lifted one of Levi's hands and placed a kiss on it. Levi didn't have the strength to pull his hand away- And also all the information about your bond. As well as how to force it.  
Levi felt the world crumble around him. He felt a scream of terror rise in his chest. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't do anything to protect himself from this sick man!  
\- It was impossible. You're lying-his voice was shaking. Eren only smiled and squeezed his hands tighter.  
\- We'll find out soon enough.  
Eren stood up and looked around his room. His huge figure made Levi feel infinitesimally small. So many emotions flitted through his head. He was afraid. He was so scared that he was trembling but he tried at all costs to hide it from Eren.  
\- Eren, please leave. Go back to your cell and I will pretend this never happened- Levi lowered himself to beg him. It was the worst thing for him to do. Levi had never begged anyone for anything in his entire life. Eren didn't even pay attention to him.  
-I found it- -Eren walked over to Levi's table and picked up his green coat. Levi's heart twitched painfully.  
\- Leave it- Levi's voice sounded angry. He would not let anyone touch his gift from Erwin. A symbol of their bond.  
\- You see Levi the first step in forcing the bond with Ackerman is to destroy his symbol of bond with the present or his last mate- with these words Eren started walking towards the burning fireplace.  
\- NO!- Levi with a titanic effort rose from his chair and started walking towards Eren. However, he had no strength left in him and immediately fell to his knees on the floor. He grabbed the pant leg of Eren who was standing next to him.  
-Eren, please don't do this! I'm begging you! I'll do anything you want! I will bond with you willingly just please give me back Erwin's cloak. I can't lose it- Levi on his knees begged Eren. He knew he looked pathetic but he would do anything to save his last memento of Erwin. If it meant surrendering to Eren, he would do it. As long as he had a piece of Erwin with him.  
Eren looked at him and leaned against him. Their faces were separated by centimeters. For a moment he thought Eren would listen to him.  
\- I've already told you. I won't ask you anymore. Now you will do as you are told- and he threw the cloak into the fireplace. It burned very quickly, and with it Levi's heart.  
Levi began to scream uncontrollably. He howled like a wild animal. He threw himself to pull his cloak from the flames but Eren's arms grabbed him and pulled him away. Eren's arms surrounded him and he felt like he was in a cage. He could only watch as his best memories burned bright. And with it, Erwin's smile always present in Levi's mind disappeared. He felt again like he did when he watched Erwin die.  
\- Calm down now - he felt Eren's hand on his hair stroking him - It is not over yet. But everything will be fine soon. You will forget this pain. I promise you.  
Levi started to fight with Eren. He wanted to kill him. He turned in his arms and threw his hands towards his throat. Eren easily dodged his weak attack and grabbed his wrists in his hands. He pulled them painfully against Levi's back. Eren forced him to sit on his knees.  
-I'll kill you! I will murder you! I will torture you! I will make you suffer! Just like me!" howled Levi. He was completely out of control. Eren grabbed him by the hair and immobilized him. Levi could not move in any way. He could only stare into Eren's dark eyes. It seemed as if he was mocking him.  
\- Calm down. One more thing remained-he pulled Levi's head to the side exposing his neck. Levi with his instinct knew what was coming.  
\- No! Eren, don't do this! It won't get us back together. You won't accomplish anything this way!- Eren looked at him for a second- Eren, please. I don't want this. If you really love me you will let me go- Levi started to cry. Tears were falling from his eyes in a thin stream.  
Eren let go of his head and wiped his tears.  
\- You know this is the first time I have ever seen you cry- his hand moved to Levi's neck and grabbed him tightly- But I can't stop now  
With all the strength he had, Eren bit Levi's neck. Levi screamed out in pain. Blood began to run down his neck. He felt a new bond begin to form in his head.  
"Erwin, please save me," he thought before he fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah, that was fucking hard! Eren finally did what he had planned to do.  
> Poor Levi!  
> Some things have been cleared up.  
> I hope you all enjoyed it.  
> I have a question for you guys. What should eren give as a gift to levi as a symbol of their new bond? I have one idea, but I don't really like it, so if you have any ideas, please tell me!


	5. Something old, something new

Hangi POV

Hangi ran towards Levi's room with the rest of his squad following her. Hearing that he was in danger, all the scouts got up from their beds in record time.  
\- Hanji, what's the matter?!What is threatening the captain?" asked Mikasa nervously.  
Hanji lowered her head slightly. Her hair covered her eyes.   
\- That book in Eren's cell is no ordinary book. There was information about your ancestry in it, Mikasa. But besides your history, there was a whole chapter in the book dedicated to how to force a bond with someone.  
She felt Mikasa draw in her breath violently.  
\- That's impossible! You think Eren...  
\- Yes. That's what I think. Most likely right now Eren is in Levi's room trying to force a bond.  
She heard cries of disbelief and anger behind her. Suddenly Jean and Connie overtook her and ran to the captain's room with incredible speed. There was a look of rage on their faces that added to their strength.   
\- We're not going to let that fucking titan do this!  
One more turn and they would be there. They heard a blood-curdling scream. It was full of immense suffering as if someone had crushed someone's heart. Hanji was terrified. She had only heard that scream once before. When Isabell and Furlan died.   
They reached the door. Jean tried to open it. It was locked.  
\- EREN! Open that door immediately!  
Again they heard Levi's desperate scream. It was even worse than the last one. It was the cry of a broken soul and abandoned dreams. A desperate cry for help. Something Hanji had never heard from Levi before. The scream abruptly stopped. Things turned red in front of her eyes. For the first time in her life, she was so furious.  
Before she had time to shout an order Jean and Connie simultaneously hit the door, which broke. They fell inside. What they saw changed their hearts irrevocably.   
Levi was lying sideways on the floor and his neck was drenched in blood. He looked as if he had died. Eren stood over him and stared at him. He didn't even see them coming.   
-Levi!- Hanji shouted and ran over to him. She pushed Eren away, who was immediately grabbed in an iron grip by Jean and Mikasa.   
She quickly checked Levi's pulse. It was very weak. She looked at his neck and broke down in despair. There were teeth marks on Levi's neck. Eren had bitten him so hard that his teeth had reached all the way into Levi's muscles. The wound was slowly bleeding.   
Sasha, Connie, and Armin stood over her. Sasha began to cry loudly at this gruesome sight. Connie put his arm around her.  
They were too late - Hanji thought in despair. He had saved them so many times, and when they finally had a chance to return the favor, they failed. Now Levi will pay for their mistakes.  
-Eren, what the hell did you do!? - she shouted with rage. She violently picked herself up from the floor and punched him in the face. His head snapped back. He looked at her blankly and spat out a tooth. Self-satisfaction shimmered in his eyes.  
-I did what was necessary.   
Hanji stepped back at those words.  
\- Take him to his cell! And this time make sure he doesn't escape. If necessary, cut off his arms and legs. I'll deal with him later- Jean and Mikasa nodded and started walking towards the door with Eren. From the threshold, Eren stopped and turned to Hanji.  
\- When he wakes up in the morning tell him to come to me. We need to talk. Besides, I have a gift for him- the tone of his voice changed to lower and more threatening- If he doesn't come, I will smash this castle and come to him myself.   
Hanji couldn't stand it and threw a chair at him. It hit him right in the back and the chair broke into pieces.   
\- Get him out before it kills him!- Mikasa lifted Eren off the floor and they disappeared down the hallway.  
She turned back to Levi. Sasha meanwhile knelt down and put his head in her lap. She was crying desperately. Hanji also felt tears coming to her eyes.   
Levi was clearly struggling to breathe and his face was deathly pale. It was all Hanji's fault. If she had been a better friend this would never have happened. If only she had been there for him when he needed her most.  
She held back the tears. There was no time for that now. She had to deal with Levi's condition first.  
\- Armin, go get the bed and equipment ready in the infirmary room. I need to examine him thoroughly. His pulse is unnaturally low and I need to find out why.  
\- Mrs. Hanji, I think I know why- she turned abruptly to the owner of the voice and saw Conni in tears- I gave the captain tea as usual in the evening, but it smelled different than usual. It is possible that Eren somehow added some drugs to it- Connie fell down on his knees in front of Hanji  
\- This is all my fault! If only I had noticed earlier that something was wrong this would never have happened!-he shouted and his tears fell to the floor in thick drops.  
-Connie, it's not your fault. You couldn't have noticed that Eren swapped the tea for another one. Go quickly to the pantry and bring it to me in the lab while Sasha and I carry Levi to the hospital wing. We need to hurry.

Levi POV 

-Levi! I missed you so much- he felt warm arms around him. He snuggled into them. The familiar smell of old books surrounded him. But it was impossible. The person who possessed that smell was already dead. He gathered up his courage and looked into his face.  
As he expected he was looking into Erwin's handsome face. Happiness and joy swept over him. He felt tears in his eyes. He wanted to see him so much. He prayed for it every day. To smell that scent one more time and stare into those steel blue eyes.  
\- Erwin- he whispered. In that word he put all his longing and pain. It sounded almost like a confession of a lover. He clung to Erwin as if his life depended on it.  
\- I heard your cry for help and here I am. But we don't have much time. I wanted to warn you. There are difficult times ahead of you. You will cry repeatedly and call out to me for help. You will become so devastated that after a while you will no longer be able to distinguish between enemies and friends. But you must never give up. Because someday you will realize that all this pain is worth the coming future.  
Levi covered his ears with his hands.  
\- I don't want to hear that. I don't want this future. I want to stay here with you, please let me- he looked at Erwin pleadingly. Tears started to run down his cheek.  
Erwin only smiled gently. He stroked him gently through his hair.  
\- Levi, you have to forget about me. You must stop living in the past. Promise me that- his gentle voice made Levi calm down a little.   
\- I can't Erwin. It is the only thing I have left.  
\- You have a long way to go my dear friend. It is better this way. When you forget about me- Erwin's figure began to slip from Levi's hand. He panicked.   
\- No! Erwin, wait! Don't leave me!-he shouted desperately. Erwin only sent him a smile.  
\- Goodbye Levi.

-ERWIN!  
Levi abruptly opened his eyes.He found himself in a hospital room. For a moment he couldn't remember why. He lifted his back off the bed and pain pierced his neck. Painful memories of last evening flooded his mind.   
Eren burning his coat and biting his neck like a wild animal. The enormity of despair and the sense of grief. It all flew through his head in a split second. Levi began to struggle to catch his breath. This was impossible. This couldn't be happening. Eren could not be his new mate now.   
However, he couldn't fool his body. He felt this invisible rope pulling him to Eren. There was peace in his mind for the first time in a long time. He had a purpose in his life again. To obey the orders of his new mate. That bottomless emptiness was gone.   
Still, Levi felt despair. He didn't want this! He just wanted to see Erwin's face. He didn't want to be tied to Eren. What once was between them was already gone. To be more precise, Eren had destroyed their love when he forced him to kill Erwin. He couldn't be associated with that monster. He just couldn't. No matter how much he missed those times when they were happy, they couldn't go back. Because that would mean he was coming to terms with Erwin's death and letting himself forget about him. And if he wouldn't remember him then who would?   
But Eren has once again taken away his choice. He would force him to forget Erwin. Levi was sure of it. After all, he had full control over his body now. If he wanted to he could erase his memories. Eren might as well have ordered him to kill all his friends and Levi would have to obey him. He could force him to fulfill all his sick fantasies. In Eren's hands, he was nothing more than his toy.  
He felt a tear roll down his cheek. Erwin was right. Hell was waiting for him. And there was nothing he could do about it. He could only watch.  
\- Levi?- Hanji stood over him. He didn't hear when she entered the room. She looked at him with a worried face. She saw his tear and quickly sat down on his bed. She put her arms around him- Hey, take it easy. Don't cry. Breathe along with me. Come on. Inhale, exhale.  
Levi slowly calmed his breathing in her arms. He squeezed Hanji tightly and hid his face in her shoulder as if she had the power to protect him from the world.  
\- Everything will be okay. I will make sure of it. You'll see, you'll soon forget about it. I won't let any harm come to you. I will protect you now.  
Levi wanted desperately to believe her words. He really wanted to. But he knew the truth.   
He looked over her shoulder out the window. He saw birds flying high in the sky.   
, "I wish I could be like you. Like you to fly and not worry about the world around me. To feel the wind in my hair and fly wherever I want. I wish I was a bird. Maybe then I would be free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I have some sad news for you.  
> First of all, I'm sorry for the short chapter, and secondly, I won't post a new chapter until Tuesday. My friend is coming to visit me and I won't have time to write. Don't worry, I'm not going to abandon this story. I just won't have time in the next few days.   
> I'll see you Tuesday!


	6. A new life

Eren POV

Eren was sitting in a locked cell. This time he was no longer alone. In front of his cell stood Connie and Sasha. They both had their swords in their hands and were staring hatefully at him. It seemed that if it were not for the bars they would have run up and killed him long ago. Their gazes expressed every emotion towards Eren. Eren could almost see the dying friendship for him in their eyes. All those years they spent together laughing and joking were gone.  
Eren couldn't be surprised at them. If he witnessed someone hurting the person he loved he would tear that person apart. No one could hurt his loved ones. And right now, the only person who was close to him was Levi. He was the only one left.  
Mikasa had abandoned him. Armin too. Jean, Sasha and Connie had always stuck together. Hangi was never his friend, she was just a mad scientist who constantly experimented on him. They were no longer his family.  
Things were different with Levi. They had once shared something special. Eren couldn't believe that something could have disappeared so suddenly. He still remembered the looks Levi would send him when he thought he wasn't looking. The training sessions together where their sweat mingled and they were impossibly close to each other. In those moments, it seemed to Eren that their bodies were one. He knew Levi thought the same way because he always sent him that smile reserved only for Eren.  
Eren's favorite memory was when they both had a day off and Eren invited Levi for a picnic.He remembered that Levi's eyes were the color of the sky above them. That picnic meant a lot to Eren because Levi fell asleep next to him for the first time that day. He let him take care of him. Levi once explained to him that he sleeps little because when he sleeps he is most vulnerable and susceptible to attacks from others. So when he fell asleep with his head in his lap it was as if he was confessing to Eren that he trusted him and felt safe with him. Eren remembered that he curled up like a cat in his lap. He seemed even smaller than usual. His face was relaxed, and the shadow of a smile lurked on his lips. In that moment, Eren decided that he would always protect him. With his own body, he would protect him from the wrongs of this world.  
Unfortunately, Eren had failed. When he saw Armin's burned body, he stopped thinking rationally for a moment. He couldn't afford to lose another person close to him. He used Levi's feelings for him to save Armin. But in doing so, he tore off a piece of Levi's soul that never healed again. He had broken his promise. Instead of protecting him it broke him even more.  
Eren felt tears well up in his eyes. He knew he could not do otherwise. Armin was necessary to save them all. But seeing the fading light in Levi's eyes broke his heart. His eyes were no longer the color of the sky but a dirty puddle.  
That was why Eren clung so desperately to the past. He had to bring it back because then everyone was happy. And part of his past was Levi being by his side. That was why he did what he did. To fulfill his once broken promise. This time he won't make any mistake again. His dream is to experience that picnic once more. Away from the fighting and death.  
He suddenly felt Levi wake up. With their new bond, he was able to monitor Levi at all times. Their souls were connected by an invisible thread. Levi was no longer able to hide from him.  
Eren got up from the bed he was lying on and walked over to the bars. Sasha and Connie pointed their blades at him.  
-Don't come any closer Eren! We have orders to stop you at all costs if you try to escape!- shouted Connie.  
\- Relax, I have no intention of doing so for now. I just wanted to tell you that Levi is awake and to come here immediately. I need to talk to him.

Levi POV

Levi was just eating the breakfast brought to him by Hanji when Jean, Armin and Mikasa rushed into the room. They quickly ran up to his bed.  
\- Captain! How are you feeling?" asked Armin in a caring voice. Mikasa gazed intently at his bandaged neck.  
Levi froze for a moment. He felt like he was going to vomit at any moment. His insides were constantly swirling with anxiety. His instincts screamed at him to go to Eren and take his rightful place at his side. On the other hand, he felt deep terror at the thought of meeting Eren. He was afraid of what Eren might do to him now. The spiral of fear was constantly growing within him and he feared that at the right moment it would explode and leave him at the mercy of others.  
He looked at his concerned team and said in the most cheerful tone he could afford:  
-Everything is okay. I'm fine so you don't have to worry- he even managed to curve his lips slightly in a failed attempt at a smile.  
Hangi and Mikasa looked at each other.  
\- Levi, you don't have to hide from us how you feel. We're here to help you," Hanji said softly, and the others nodded their heads in agreement.  
Levi frowned. He didn't know what he was supposed to say to them. He felt too many emotions at once and slowly got lost in his own head.  
\- Why?" he managed to say with what little strength he had left. The emotions that he really felt - desperation and terror - finally came out in his voice. He saw out of the corner of his eye that Jean's expression had changed from calm to worried and that Amin was clenching his fists. It surprised him.  
\- Why are you so concerned about this? This does not affect you in any way. It does not affect your lives as much as it does mine. Then why? Nothing good will come of it for you. So maybe it's better for you to forget about me. I can handle my own problems. I don't need your help!" he shouted at the end of his speech. Despair and loneliness could be sensed in his voice. He lowered his head and hid his eyes behind his hair.  
It wasn't that he didn't want their help. He desperately needed someone to protect him from his loneliness, but he couldn't put his only remaining loved ones at risk. If any of them got hurt because of him, he would never forgive himself.  
Suddenly he felt someone sit down next to him on the bed and touch his shoulder. The touch made him stop trembling. He didn't even see when he started shaking. He looked up and saw Mikasa's black eyes. There was warmth in them.  
\- Captain, we are a family. It's normal for us to help each other. You have done so much for us. You taught us how to fight for what we love. You have saved our lives so many times from death at the hands of titans or humans. Now it is our turn to help you. We will do whatever it takes to help you be free of Eren.  
Levi looked at the others. They all stared at him with the same expression Mikasa had.  
\- We will not let Eren hurt you Captain. We will do whatever it takes to stop him- said Armin and Jean nodded.  
\- So believe in us Levi. Believe in our strength and power to change fate- said Hanji.  
Levi felt his mind calming down. Those words touched his stone-hard heart and reminded him that he had not been alone for a long time. Because of Eren, he momentarily forgot that he had many loved ones around him. The whole situation was causing him to stop thinking rationally, but luckily his loved ones are there to bring him back down to earth. He knew that having someone he could love freely was a weakness that his enemies would be happy to exploit. But he couldn't stop himself from feeling that way anymore. He had been alone for too long, in the dark and surrounded by a terrifying cold. That's why he said something he probably never said before:  
\- I'm sorry-at that words everyone became still with shock. It was the first time the captain had apologized to them and they could not believe what they were hearing.  
\- For a moment I doubted you, which was foolish of me. Of all the people in the world, I know best how strong you are. Therefore, forgive me for my previous outburst. I will always believe in you," he said softly, and every word he spoke was filled with all his repressed feelings.  
He looked at them. His gaze was greeted by gentle smiles. Mikasa squeezed his shoulder tighter, and Hanji squatted closer to him on the bed. He noticed that there were blushes on their faces. They must have been surprised by his sudden outburst of emotion.  
\- Okay, now that we've clarified a few things, we need to get down to specifics. I have a plan...  
Hanji's words were interrupted by Connie, who rushed through the door. He must have run all the way from the dungeons to the hospital because he was panting heavily and his face was covered with sweat.  
\- Commander Hanji!" he shouted, and in his words he could hear fatigue and deep agitation- Eren knows that Captain Levi is awake! He demands to meet him immediately!  
Hanji and Mikasa abruptly got up from Levi's bed. Armin and Jean violently straightened their bodies and tensed their muscles as if they were preparing for a fight.  
\- Holy shit! Tell that bloody titan he can go fuck yourself if he thinks I'm going to let Levi go there- shouted Hanji, and her voice echoed in Levi's head.  
He felt fear fill his veins again. He had to see Eren. He wasn't ready for that yet. He wanted to stay here surrounded by his loved ones. To play with the illusion of safety for a while longer.  
But his body was already reacting. He had to obey Eren's order at all costs. His instincts were forcing him to do so. After all, Eren was now his mate and had complete control over him. The voices in his head screamed for him to meet him. He had no choice.  
\- I'm going to kill that fucking titan! I'll stab him in the ass with my swords and see how then he will have the courage to order his superiors.  
\- Hangi, enough- Levi's calm voice interrupted her screams. He stood beside the bed upright and looked just like he did on the battlefield. His muscles were tense and his usual grimace of displeasure appeared on his face. There was rage lurking in his eyes.  
\- But Levi...- she started but Levi abruptly interrupted her.  
\- Hanji, it's inevitable. I have to see him. The sooner the better. I want to get it over with- after those words Levi started walking towards the door. Still on the threshold he stopped for a moment and looked at them.  
\- Don't worry. I'll be right back. Everything will be fine- he lied and left.

Eren POV

Eren stood in front of the mirror in his cell and stared at his reflection. He was shirtless because he wanted to at least get more or less cleaned up for his meeting with Levi. He had tied his hair up in a messy bun. He looked at himself. He no longer resembled in any way the scared kid he had been before. He was much taller and more heavily muscled. His face had become manly and serious. He somewhat now resembled a wild animal locked in a cage.  
He wiped his face with a towel and, still naked from the waist up, walked over to his bed. There was a box lying on it wrapped in decorative paper. A gift for his love. He hoped he would like it.  
He heard footsteps. Someone was coming down the stairs. Eren smiled. He knew full well who it was.  
Levi appeared in front of his cell. He was dressed in a loose T-shirt and sweatpants. His hair was sticking up in all directions. It was obvious that he had just gotten out of bed. He stared at him angrily.  
\- Sasha, leave us alone," said Levi. Sasha looked at him in surprise but obeyed the order and after a while she was gone.  
Levi stood in front of the cell bars and stared at Eren with hatred. The sight hurt Eren slightly, but he knew it was inevitable. But immediately his mind was filled with contentment because Levi was here. Right in front of him.  
\- You wanted to talk. Speak quickly, because I don't have time for a brat like you- his every word was dripping with anger, but Eren heard something else. A hint of fear.  
Eren sat down on the bed and spread his legs wide.  
\- Come into the cell and we'll talk.  
Levi clenched his teeth and his hands formed into clenched fists.  
\- I will not come to you, you sick piece of shit. I'd rather die than be near you. The very sight of you disgusts me," he spat out the words like venom.  
Eren didn't even pay attention to what he was saying.  
\- I don't think you understand. I'm not asking, I'm ordering. I want you to come into the cell and come to me. Then we will talk.  
Levi's eyes widened. His whole body began to shake. With a slow motion, he reached for the keys to the cell and opened it. He stared in astonishment at his hand opening the cell. It was as if he had no control over his movements. He started walking towards Eren. He walked very slowly. There was anger mixed with fear on his face. Finally, he stood in front of him.  
Eren smiled wider. He gestured to the space between his legs. Levi's eyes widened even more.  
\- You've got to be kidding me, motherfucker.  
Eren's gaze hardened.  
\- I already said. I'm not asking your opinion- his voice was steel and left no room for objection.  
Levi trembled even harder. A grimace of anger mixed with fear and shame was painted on his face. He stood between Eren's thighs. They were so close together that their breaths mingled. Eren had a perfect view of his icy blue eyes. He could see the terror in them. Their faces were on the same level even though Eren was sitting up. It was incredibly sweet to him. But he didn't have time to dwell on his love right now. He had to show him his place today. Otherwise he wouldn't understand that he belonged to Eren now.  
\- Kneel.  
Levi's knees gave way beneath him almost immediately and less than a second later Eren had a perfect view of Levi kneeling before him. Levi's eyes widened in shock and he looked like he was surprised by his own behavior. His cheeks were covered in pink. He stared in astonishment at the sight before him.  
\- But how?" he asked himself in a frightened voice. He seemed as lost as a child who has lost his parents.  
Eren smiled and raised his hand. He stroked his hair. It was so soft. Just like he remembered. He lightly pushed Levi's head to rest on his thigh. Levi still in shock, obediently laid his head close to Eren's groin.  
\- See? It wasn't as hard as you thought- he continued to stroke Levi's hair. He enjoyed the view very much. Levi on his knees in front of him, obedient and calm. This sight would haunt him for a long time to come.  
His voice must have caused Levi to recover from his shock because he directed his gaze full of hot rage. 

\- Don't touch me!" he reached out to strike him but was stopped by the look in Eren's eyes, which held an unspoken threat. Eren continued stroking.  
\- Now that we are ready, we can finally talk. So listen carefully. I am your new mate now- Levi twitched violently at those words, but Eren did not let him interrupt- For that reason, I will introduce a few rules that you must follow without hesitation.  
Levi clenched his teeth tighter and the fire in his eyes ignited stronger. However, Eren was not afraid of that fire. He knew that it was meant to hide Levi's fear.  
\- You are not my mate! I did not choose you, nor did I ever agree to it! So I have no intention of obeying you, and you have no right to order me around. I will never obey you or follow your orders. You're just a useless brat.  
Eren felt angry. He tried to be polite but Levi clearly needed an iron hand. His hands that had been gently stroking his hair now violently grabbed his hair and forced Levi to look him in the face. Levi let out a groan of pain.  
\- This useless brat now has full power over you. Look at you. You are kneeling between my legs like a dog in front of its master. You can't even get up without my permission. You have no say in whether I am now your new mate or not because it is already too late. You will listen to what I say to you whether you want it or not. Do we understand each other?  
They stared into each other's eyes. Their eyes burned with the fire of emotion. Finally, Levi lowered his gaze to the floor and nodded meekly. Eren let go of his hair and went back to stroking it. Levi's body tensed under his hands.  
\- Good. Now listen to the rules. I want you to obey them at all times. If you break any of them, you will be punished. Do you understand?  
Levi nodded again, but did not lift his eyes from the floor.  
\- The first rule is that you must be by my side at all times. I want to see you at least 5 meters away from me at all times, whether in battle or even at lunch. The next rule is that you must not run away from me. The third rule is that you must not participate in any fight without my permission. Further, if by some miracle you do participate in a fight, your job is to look out for yourself first and foremost. No more saving others' lives at the risk of your own. I can't let you get hurt. The last rule is that you must forget Erwin's last order. I won't let you fight with Zeke. Never.  
Levi lowered his head lower and lower with each rule introduced. Only after hearing Eren's last words did he abruptly raise his head. Desperation was visible in his eyes.  
\- No! Eren, please you can demand anything but this. Don't make me give up my vengeance. It's the only thing I have left!" desperation could be heard in his voice.  
Eren looked him seriously in the eyes.  
\- That's why I'm not letting you do this. You won't sacrifice your life to follow a dead man's orders. You spend all your time sacrificing for others and can't take care of yourself. I can't let you waste your life like this. From now on, I will take care of you and protect you. Even from yourself.  
Levi looked at him. He looked like a completely broken man. For a moment, Eren felt guilty, but he knew there was no other way to save his love.  
\- Why are you doing this?" he asked in a shaky voice. A solitary tear ran down his cheek.  
\- Because I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Thank you for waiting.  
> Well Eren and Levi are their opposites in this chapter. Eren, abandoned by his friends, clings desperately to the past. He has made his own sense of happiness dependent on Levi's presence in his own life. He sees no other way out.  
> My dear Levi, on the other hand, has so many people he loves but is forced to abandon them because Eren demands him for himself.  
> Uff, there's a lot going on.  
> Thank you for your comments.


	7. In my arms

Levi POV

Levi felt like his life was falling apart. Everything he had worked so hard for and sacrificed his sweat, blood, and tears for was falling apart in his hands. And it was exactly as Eren had said. There was nothing he could do about it. Now Eren was giving him orders and controlling every aspect of his life.  
He sat in the most humiliating position between Eren's thighs. He couldn't even raise his hand to hit Eren or stop him from stroking his hair. His own body had betrayed him and would not allow him to get away from Eren. He could only watch as he took every bit of his soul from him just to have him for himself. He didn't believe Eren's words that he was doing this for him because he loved him.   
\- You lie- he said weakly- If you loved me you would never force me to do something against my will. You would never want to take control of me. This is not love. This is obsession.  
Another tear ran down his face. If he still had the strength to fight then he would never let them flow. But Eren wouldn't let him defend himself in any way. He was so very foolish when he thought someone could truly love him. He felt pathetic. The only thing he ever wanted in his life was for someone to say those very words to him. He had waited so long for them. When he finally got them, they were nothing but a sweet lie.   
He felt Eren's hands gently wrap around his face and wipe away his tears.   
\- I gave you a choice, remember? If you had willingly come to me and asked for help none of this would have happened. Besides, you're wrong. I've loved you since the first day I looked into your eyes. I knew we'd be together even then. A few things have gone wrong along the way, but from now on everything will be okay. I promise you that.  
Levi didn't believe a word he said. Not after what Eren had done to him.  
Eren reached out and pulled him into his lap. Levi meekly allowed him to do so. He placed his knees on either side of Eren's thighs, and Eren encircled Levi's waist with his arms. Levi's arms dangled inertly at his side. He made no move to stop Eren. He didn't have the strength to do so.   
They stared into each other's eyes. His own eyes were dead. The fire of battle had momentarily died down. He was too overwhelmed with broken dreams and loss of hope. Eren's eyes, on the other hand, shone in the torchlight. Just like before. He remembered that look. Eren always looked at him that way when they were alone and he could freely show his feelings for him. Levi used to love that look because it was directed only at him. Only that was in the distant past. Now that gaze made him nauseous.   
\- I know that somewhere deep down you love me too. You may not know it yet, but I'll remind you. Just give me time.   
Levi shook his head in disbelief. This kid was impossibly naive.   
\- That's impossible. You yourself killed what was between us when you asked me to kill Erwin. How can you say you love me if you put your own needs above mine? Even now you're making me do things I don't want to do just to make you happy. You don't care what I want. So that's not love.  
Eren clenched his teeth and squeezed Levi's waist tighter.  
\- Then I made a mistake and I know it. I should never have forced you to make such a difficult decision. It was my fault. I know you'll probably never forgive me for it but I hope that our love will overcome all difficulties. That's why I'm sorry. For what I did- his tone was full of remorse and Levi believed his sincerity for a moment. He desperately wanted to believe that Eren had changed but his actions testified against him.  
Eren moved his hands to his hips and gently massaged him. However, Levi's body still remained tense. Eren looked into his eyes with affection.  
\- I know this is hard to believe, but you will see that what I am saying is true. All these rules are meant to protect you- he took Levi's hand in his and intertwined his fingers with it. Levi pulled his hand away in disgust and immediately felt a horrible pain in his head. He let out a moan of pain. His instincts would not allow him to defy Eren.  
Eren looked at him with concern. He stroked his head. Although Levi hated Eren's touch on his body he couldn't hide the fact that it gave him great pleasure and eased his headache.  
Eren's gaze moved to Levi's bandaged neck where a fresh trace of their bond was forming. He touched his neck gently.  
\- I have a gift for you. A sign of our bond- he reached behind him and pulled out a box wrapped in decorative paper. He handed it to Levi- Open it.  
Levi hesitantly reached for the gift. He tore open the paper. He held his breath for a second. Inside was a silver chain lying on a black cloth. It was quite small and looked more like a collar than a necklace. Levi felt his heart drop into his stomach. It was the ultimate confirmation of Eren's dominance over him. With that necklace around his neck, everyone would know he belonged to Eren. Which was his goal all along. He could already feel the disdainful stares directed at him.  
\- Do you like it? I saw a similar one in a store on Marley once and it inspired me. That necklace you're holding in your hand I made myself for you. I want it to be a symbol of our bond- Eren's voice was full of self-satisfaction. He gently stroked his neck.  
\- Do you want me to wear this all the time?" Levi's voice was full of terror. He felt like he was about to throw up. He would look like a dog on a chain. All the respect he had managed to gather over the years would be gone the moment he left Eren's cells with that thing around his neck.  
Eren laughed.  
\- I knew you would react this way. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable so I have one more gift for you. Look in the box again.  
Levi peeked in and saw that what he mistakenly took for a plain black material was actually a long, velvet scarf. It was very thin. The thickness was perfect to cover the necklace around his neck. He breathed a sigh of relief.   
Eren watched him with a smile. He took the necklace and put it around Levi's neck.   
\- You have to wear it at all times. If you want, you can cover it with a scarf when we are among other people, but when we are alone you must take it off. Do we understand each other?   
Levi nodded. He didn't want to wear anything at all but he was afraid that if he argued then Eren would force him to wear the silver necklace without the protection of the scarf. He felt the necklace clinging tightly to his neck. With the application of the necklace their bond was complete. Now there was no escape -he thought with despair.  
\- You look beautiful- he raised his head and met Eren's gaze. He saw in them self-satisfaction and happiness that Levi was listening to him without hesitation. His hands were clenched possessively on his hips.  
Levi felt the exhaustion catch up with him. The drugs were still coursing through his veins and he could feel his eyes closing. Eren noticed it.  
\- Let's go to sleep. You'll fall asleep on my lap soon- he gently moved Levi onto the bed.  
Levi pushed him away and looked at him in disbelief. This idiot didn't think they were going to sleep in bed together, did he? He really didn't want to touch Eren any more times than he had to. Besides, the thought of sleeping in a dirty cell disgusted him.  
\- I'm not going to sleep in here and with you. I'm going upstairs and you stay in your cell- he said contemptuously and tried to get out of bed, but Eren pulled him by the arm and trapped him under him on the bed. Levi let out a surprised squeal.   
-You're not going anywhere baby. Have you forgotten the first rule already? You're not allowed to walk away from me without my permission. And I think I clearly said that we are going to bed- he said in a commanding tone.  
Levi felt a hint of fear. His body immediately relaxed under him after Eren's words. He lost control of his own body. He tried desperately to escape from this situation.  
\- Hanji won't let me stay here. She and my squad won't allow it. They'll come here right away.  
Eren only raised his eyebrows.  
\- I don't care what they want. If they come to take you from me I'll show them what I'm capable of. I won't let anyone take you from me. You are mine forever. Levi lost any remaining hope.  
Eren put his arms next to Levi's head and looked at him. There was hunger in his eyes. He slowly lowered his face to Levi's face. Their lips were only inches apart. Levi could look closely at the emeralds trapped in Eren's eyes. He used to love those eyes. Now they only inspired terror in him.   
\- I've waited so long for this moment. You don't even know how much I've missed you. And now you are only mine- he said possessively and bent his head to kiss Levi.  
Levi violently turned his head to the side to escape from Eren. He clenched his eyes tightly and began to tremble violently. He was afraid of what Eren might do to him. How he would punish him. He was afraid but he couldn't let Eren kiss him because that would mean he had given in to him completely.   
He felt hot breath on his ear. Eren stopped at the last second. For a moment he thought Eren was going to hit him. He raised his hands to his face to protect his head from the incoming blow. However, after a moment he felt Eren move away from him. He opened his eyes and saw that Eren was looking at him with a slight disappointment in his eyes.  
\- You will change your mind soon. There will come a time when you will reach for my kisses yourself. Until then, I have to wait a while- he said sadly.  
Levi looked at him and a fire ignited in his veins.  
\- I will never let you kiss me. Even if my life depended on it.  
Eren just smiled. He lay down next to Levi and hugged him from behind. He put one arm around Levi's waist and slid the other under his head. He pressed his lips to Levi's neck and whispered softly:  
\- You'll change your mind yet. Go to sleep. I feel through our bond that you are very tired.  
Levi tense up in his embrace. He could still feel Eren's lips gently kissing his neck. He wanted to fight Eren longer but the direct order and his own fatigue caused him to fall asleep in Eren's arms after only a moment. Even before he fell asleep he felt Eren's smile against his skin and his hand pressing against Eren's. 

Eren POV

Eren felt Levi fall asleep in his arms. He sighed. It had been a long day. The constant fighting with Levi was draining him mentally. He didn't want to cause him pain or see his tears. It was breaking his heart. He would rather tear them out himself than see Levi crying one more time. That sight was unbearable for him. Plus, knowing that he was the cause of those tears made him feel disgusted with himself.   
He sighed and pulled Levi closer to him in a hug. He gently ran his fingers over his muscled stomach. He was reassured by the knowledge that his love lay safely in his arms.  
Eren had no choice. If saving Levi's life had to involve seeing his tear-drenched face, Eren would take on the challenge without hesitation. His love for him was too great to simply give up without a fight. Even if there was only a one percent chance that Levi would one day love him back, Eren was willing to take the risk.  
Eren remembered how Levi violently turned his head when he tried to kiss him. His body began to tremble uncontrollably and he raised his hands to his face as if he was afraid that Eren would fly into a rage and force him to kiss him. Eren admittedly could do that and use their bond but that would be pointless. Kisses are expressions of love. Eren could wait for Levi to come to him himself. So he pulled away then with disappointment and sadness. Though he played confident in front of Levi he was afraid that such a moment might never come. That Levi would never let him get close to him. For a moment he doubted his plan.  
He felt Levi press against him in a hug. It was as if he sensed that Eren was concerned and was trying to reassure him that way. Eren smiled. He didn't need to worry. Everything would be fine. He and Levi would be together again like they used to be. There was no other option. He just had to take a moment and convince Levi that they could still be happy together. He had to show him the immensity of his love.  
Through his bond he reached out to Levi. He felt that he was terrified of the coming future and was afraid that Eren might want to hurt him in some way or humiliate him in front of others. Eren shook his head in disbelief. That would never happen. He wanted to cherish his lover. The thought that he might want to hit him made him vomit. He would never hurt him.  
All those rules he'd made had one purpose. To protect Levi. He didn't want him involved in a fight. Of them all, Levi was the one who fought the most. From a young age he had to fight to survive on the streets. And then he became a scout and had to kill titans. His life was a constant struggle and Eren feared that Levi knew no other way to live. He was afraid that someday humanity's strongest soldier would lose a fight and die. Eren would not survive that.   
Levi let out a groan of pain. Eren let go of him in surprise. Immersed in his own thoughts, he didn't notice that he had started to squeeze him tighter and tighter and caused him pain. He stroked his side gently and Levi relaxed again. Eren felt the exhaustion catch up with him. He snuggled into Levi and fell asleep.

Levi POV

When Levi woke up it was already afternoon. He was very cozy and warm. He couldn't remember when he had slept like this. Suddenly he felt hot breath on the back of his neck and arms holding him tightly by the waist.   
He panicked. He remembered the events of the previous evening. He felt the silver necklace tighten around his neck almost cutting off his air supply. He could almost see the walls of the cell pressing up against him to crush him.   
He forced himself to calm his breathing. He couldn't have a panic attack right now. Not in front of Eren.   
Even though he had controlled the fear he couldn't stop the shrill sadness raging in his head. It was tearing at his insides and would not allow him to calm his thoughts.  
Eren was taking every bit of his soul from him. He didn't allow him privacy. He couldn't walk away from him without his explicit permission. He had to be in his presence at all times.   
However, the worst thing he thought was that Eren would not let him fight. He would not let him take up his swords or throw himself into battle. It was the only thing he knew how to do. Fighting made him feel alive. He could then forget about all his problems because all he had to focus on then was to defeat his opponent.   
Levi felt tears in his eyes and forced himself to hold back the sobs. Without the constant fight, he couldn't see who he was anymore. He couldn't let Eren take that part of himself from him. He preferred death already.   
The world was blurring before his eyes. He could no longer control his sobbing. He sobbed loudly into his pillow. Despair took his mind away. He only wanted this nightmare to end. He would give anything to be like before. Before Erwin died.  
He suddenly felt the arms around his waist tighten and gently turn him around. Through tears, he looked up into Eren's face. He was concerned and worried. He lifted his hand and gently wiped away Levi's tears.  
-Hey, relax. It's going to be okay. I'll take care of you. I promised you that, didn't I? Nothing bad will happen to you with me- and he smiled. Levi sobbed even more violently.  
Eren hugged him to his chest. Levi's head was under his chin, and Levi snuggled into Eren's chest. He didn't care at the moment that he was the cause of all his problems. He just wanted to feel warm.  
He felt Eren's lips on his forehead.  
\- As long as we are together nothing will happen to you. You are mine now and it is my duty to take care of you. So let me. Soon things will be as they were before. I promise.  
Levi felt torn. He couldn't forgive Eren so easily for what he had done to him but he desperately wanted to be happy. He didn't know what to do or how to act. He just wanted it all to be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone,   
> I will post the next chapter after the weekend, so be patient.  
> Tell me if you liked it!


	8. Beginning

Eren POV

Eren felt Levi calm down. He continued to gently stroke his back. He could feel through his bond that Levi was terrified of the coming future and was sad about losing everything he had worked so hard for. Eren feared that all these negative feelings of his would cause Levi to shut down and become apathetic. He had heard of such cases where people exposed to too many violent emotions for too long would fall into serious mental illness. He could not let that happen to Levi. Besides, he needed to remind him of their love.   
He needed to make Levi happy in some way. Something to help him realize that a happy future awaited them. That way he would understand Eren's actions and gradually allow him to care for and love him. And he will accept the new rules protecting him. Just what could make Levi calm down and relax?  
He heard singing birds outside the cell window. He smiled. He already knew what to do.  
\- Levi, baby why don't we go on a picnic today? Just like we used to. You need a break. The fresh air will do you good.  
Levi raised himself up on his elbows and looked at him. Eren was scared. There was a look of emptiness on his face. However, it quickly disappeared and was replaced by irritation.  
\- I don't want to. And don't call me that you piece of shit.  
Eren sighed. He should have seen this coming.  
\- I'll call you whatever I want- He sat down on the bed and looked down at Levi- And I'm not asking your opinion. You take a break from work today and we go for a walk.   
A look of rage appeared on Levi's face. He brought his face closer to Eren's and howled:  
\- If you think spending time with you will make me happy then you are sorely mistaken. It will be torture.  
He abruptly jumped out of bed and headed for the exit. He walked with a quick step, wanting to get as far away from Eren as possible.  
Eren felt anger rising within him. Levi had once again rejected his peace offer and apparently preferred Eren to make him do things. That being the case, Eren would no longer politely ask for permission.  
\- Stop- his calm voice dripping with dominance echoed around the room. Levi stood up. He didn't even flinch. He stood motionless at the cell door. Eren felt through the bond as Levi's body seeped with pain. He could not fight his instincts. Under the threat of pain, he had to obey Eren's orders.   
\- Come back to me- he ordered.  
Levi turned with difficulty. He slowly started walking towards Eren. There was pure rage on his face. His eyes were hurling lightning towards Eren. He looked like he wanted to tear Eren apart.   
Finally, he stood in front of Eren. He was panting as if he had run several miles. His body was trembling all over and he looked like he was going to fall over at any moment.  
Eren felt his rage disappear and instead a sense of guilt came over him. He didn't want to cause him pain but Levi kept resisting him and forcing Eren to reach for drastic measures. He really preferred to refrain from hurting him but sometimes Levi was too stubborn for his own good.   
Eren got out of bed and stood over Levi. He placed one finger under his chin and forced him to look at Eren. There was pure rage swirling in Levi's eyes.  
\- You son of a bitch - he said with difficulty - let me go.  
Eren just stroked his head gently.  
\- Baby, you forgot the first and most important rule. But don't worry, I'll remind you of it one last time- with the hand he was stroking Levi's head gently, he grabbed Levi's chin violently and squeezed. Levi let out a groan of pain- You must not leave me without my permission. Ever. If I ever have to remind you of this rule again, you will be punished. Do we understand each other?  
Levi looked at him with hatred. Eren squeezed his cheeks harder. Levi clenched his teeth in pain and nodded.   
Eren let him go, and Levi pulled away abruptly and touched his cheeks, which were red where Eren had squeezed him.  
Honestly Eren didn't want to do this. His heart twisted when he heard his groans of pain. But he had no choice. How else was he going to convince him that they were meant for each other and forever bonded. Levi wasn't going to let him show his love for him. He wouldn't allow himself to see that Eren only wanted his good for him. He was doing himself a disservice.  
\- Well, it is decided. Now we'll go to the pantry together and grab a few things for the picnic.   
Levi looked at him like he was crazy.  
\- Eren, I don't know if you're as stupid as you look or if you're just mentally ill. You're a prisoner. A war criminal. Your place is in a cell. Besides, Hanji won't let us go out for a walk for two reasons.First, you're dangerous and Hanji won't allow me to be around you. And second, unlike you, I have a job to do. I can't go on some fucking picnic with a mass murderer.  
The last words hurt Eren but he didn't let it show. After all, he had become a murderer for him. Someday he'd figure it out.  
\- I'm not going to ask Hanji for permission. She has no right to interfere between us. You are mine and only mine. Not Hanji. Remember that-he pulled him close and kissed his forehead. Levi grimaced and tried to move away. Eren only squeezed him tighter.  
\- I'll talk to Hanji so don't worry too much. I can handle her- he whispered into Levi's hair. He could feel the small body in front of him stand still with tension. Eren gently stroked his back.  
Finally, Levi disentangled himself from his arms and looked at him angrily.   
\- Can we leave now? I don't want to spend any more time in this cell than I have to- he turned away from Eren but didn't walk away. He simply waited until Eren gave him permission to leave the cell. He smiled at the sight.  
\- Didn't you forget something?- he asked him and showed Levi his hand in which he held a thin silk scarf.  
I don't want to spend any more time in this cell than I have to- he turned away from Eren but didn't walk away. He simply waited until Eren gave him permission to leave the cell. He smiled at the sight.  
\- Didn't you forget something?" he asked him and showed Levi his hand in which he held a thin silk scarf.  
Levi involuntarily touched the silver necklace around his neck at this sight. He couldn't decipher the expression on his face but through the bond, Eren felt Levi's shame overwhelm him. He will have to leave Eren's cell like a chained dog.  
Eren sighed. That was not the purpose of his gift. He had never intended to expose his beloved to ridicule. That would be cruel of him.  
\- I'll put it on, okay?-Eren walked over to him and stood in front of him. Levi tensed when he felt Eren's touch on his skin.   
Eren gently wrapped the silver necklace with a black scarf not too tight so it wouldn't make it hard for Levi to breathe. The scarf was very long and both ends fell along Levi's back to his waist. He looked adorable.  
-You know I never meant to humiliate you by wearing that silver necklace. It's just that I know you never allow yourself any pleasure and rarely do what you feel like doing. I honestly thought you would like the necklace. Besides, I wanted you to wear something that would remind you of me, something that you would enjoy seeing. But I guess I was wrong - there was remorse in his voice.  
Levi raised his head and looked Eren in the eye. He looked at him for a moment and then smiled at Eren. It was an evil smile though, one designed to make someone uncomfortable. Eren rarely saw it on Levi's face.  
\- That necklace is disgusting. I don't know how you could come up with the idea that the sight of it would make me happy. It is one of the ugliest things I have ever seen- Levi threw the words out with disdain. Every one of them was meant to hurt Eren.  
And while it was true that Eren felt pain upon hearing them, he knew that Levi was not behaving rationally at this moment. He was behaving like a trapped wild animal who would do anything to get free. Therefore, Eren could not care less about those words. He just sighed and said:  
\- Well, it's too late now. You may not like it, but to me it looks perfect on your skin. It's just a shame that it has to be covered with a scarf. Without it, everyone would know who you belong to - there was a hidden threat in his words. Levi's eyes moistened at those words.  
They stared at each other. Levi with anger, and Eren with dominating confidence. Finally, Levi lowered his gaze and bowed his head slightly.  
\- I'm sorry.  
\- Just as I thought- said Eren. He saw out of the corner of his eye that Levi was clenching his fists- Now that we have explained everything, let's go upstairs to the pantry and get some food for the picnic- He passed Levi and stood at the threshold of the cell. He turned around and held out his hand to him.  
-Come on baby- he whispered with affection.  
Levi abruptly fell out of the cell, ignoring his hand. Eren only sighed and followed him.

Eren and Levi were in the pantry. Eren was gathering things needed for a picnic into a basket, and Levi was standing leaning against the wall that was furthest away from Eren. He stared at him with hatred.   
Eren could feel his heavy gaze on his back. He just sighed.  
\- Aren't you going to help me?  
Levi didn't even answer but his eyes narrowed dangerously. Eren felt through their bond that Levi would rather cut off all his limbs and watch him suffer than go on a picnic with him.  
Suddenly they heard frantic footsteps in the hallway and Hanji, Mikasa, and Armin rushed in through the pantry door. They all looked furious and ready to murder whoever they needed to. Hanji's eyes immediately went to Levi. Eren noticed the moment they widened when he saw the scarf around Levi's neck hiding the necklace, the symbol of their bond.   
-Levi!- she ran up to him and hugged him. Eren felt a stab of jealousy in his heart- Are you all right? Did that sick man hurt you?  
\- Hanji! I'm fine, relax- said Levi slightly stunned by Hanji's emotions.  
Mikasa and Armin stood in front of Levi separating him from Eren. Both of them had their swords drawn towards Eren and fierceness was painted on their faces.  
Eren felt a growing irritation. They were trying to separate Levi from Eren and protect him from him. Fucking idiots. This was his job and no one had the right to take Levi from him. He could feel the rage rising inside him and any second now he felt like he was going to explode. He clenched his fists and took a step toward Levi. He needed him beside him to protect him from them. Immediately.  
-Levi come here. Now- he directed the order and sent a pulse to Levi through their bond so that he would obey his command as quickly as possible. Eren didn't have time for his argument at the moment.  
Levi twitched violently when he felt the impulse and approached Eren without hesitation. A look of surprise mixed with fear was painted on his face. He didn't expect Eren to force him to obey so quickly.  
\- Eren, what are you doing...- he started but Eren quickly pushed him so that Levi was standing behind him. He protected his beloved with his whole body. He saw Hanji hurling lightning towards him.  
\- Eren! What is the meaning of this!? How do you speak to your superior! Let him go immediately and return to your cell before I give the order to kill you!  
Eren smiled sinisterly.   
\- You can't kill me. You need me. Without me, this island is lost. I am your only hope of survival. That's why I'll do what I feel like doing.  
Hanji violently drew in air and her face turned red with rage. She threw herself at Eren but Mikasa caught her and restrained her from moving further.  
\- Hanji, please calm down- she said to her but Hanji didn't even hear it.  
\- You son of a bitch! If you think I'm going to let you do what you want, you're wrong!   
Eren just smiled wider and said:  
\- I wonder how you will stop me.  
He took a step forward and began to raise his hand about his face. He didn't want to do it yet because he still had a few things unclosed but circumstances forced him to take the appropriate steps. At his movement, Hanji, Mikasa, and Armin abruptly moved into fighting positions and prepared to jump at him. The air vibrated with tension.  
\- Eren! Calm down!-his raised hand was stopped by a hand much smaller than his. He looked to the side and saw Levi staring at him anxiously. Eren could sense through their bond that he was worried about his friends. They stared into each other's eyes with tension. In Levi's eyes was a plea for Eren not to hurt his loved ones.   
\- Captain get away from him!-he heard Armin shout.  
Eren didn't even flinch. He still kept his hand raised. He waited.   
Levi looked at him and there was understanding in his eyes. He lowered his eyes to the floor and in a barely audible voice said:  
\- Please.  
Eren lowered his hand and the tension in the room dropped. Everyone relaxed. Eren raised his hand and stroked Levi's hair. Levi flinched at the touch but still had his gaze fixed on the floor.  
\- Thank you, baby. Or rather, you should be thanking him. Thanks to him, you are still alive - he turned to the three intruders.   
Hanji looked as if she was going to kill him at the earliest opportunity. Mikasa's eyes never left Levi's. Because he knew her best, he could see the hidden concern in her eyes.  
\- Eren, you will regret this. I will take care of it- said Hanji angrily.  
\- Hanji, can I talk to you alone? I have something important to tell you- said Eren suddenly.   
Everyone in the room froze with shock at those words. Levi raised his eyes and looked at Eren with astonishment. Hanji looked at Eren and furrowed her eyebrows.  
\- We have nothing to talk about- she spat out.  
Eren only smiled.  
\- I think you would be interested in this- and he looked at her expectantly. He could see the hesitation and curiosity on her face. She looked at Levi and Eren saw the exchange of thoughts going on between them. He was annoyed. He had always envied their relationship. The way they communicated without words, even in the most crisis situation.  
\- Alright. Mikasa, Amin come out.  
\- Hanji, are you sure this is a good idea?-asked Armin uncertainly.  
\- No. But I have no choice- she said firmly.  
Mikasa and Armin gathered to leave. Eren turned to Levi.  
\- You have to leave too. Wait for me outside the door. It won't take long- he handed him a basket with picnic food.  
\- Tsk. I don't care about that. Hanji might as well kill you here and now. I wouldn't pay attention to that- with those words, he quickly walked out through the pantry door. On the way, he exchanged glances with Hanji.   
\- So Eren, what did you want to talk about- Hanji walked over to one of the two chairs in the pantry and sat down on it.  
Eren unhurriedly walked over to the other chair as well and sat down on it. He lifted his gaze to Hanji. He did not like her look. She looked at him as if he were a flawed experiment-she was already thinking how to get rid of him.  
\- Hanji, let me be clear. If you somehow try to break my bond with Levi and take him away from me, I will have no qualms about turning this castle into rubble. I will kill anyone who tries to interfere with my plans.  
Hanji remained silent. She just stared at him intently. Eren continued.  
\- I will not let you take back what is mine. Not now, not ever. I will not hesitate when it comes to Levi's safety. And he is safest with me, in my protection. For my part, I can promise not to let any harm come to him. We care about the same thing: to make Levi happy. And I am able to give him that. Because I love him.  
Eren fell silent. Hanji stared intently into his eyes for a moment, but suddenly she burst out laughing. She laughed so hard that she almost fell off her chair and tears ran from her eyes. Through her laughter she managed to choke out:  
\- You want to ensure Levi's happiness by controlling him? You will ensure his happiness and safety? You love him? Ha! That's the worst joke I've ever heard! Eren Yeager, you will not make a career as a comedian.  
Hanji stopped laughing and looked at him with a serious expression. The amusement disappeared in a split second and instead a dangerous glint appeared in her eyes.  
\- Let me tell you something Eren. If you hurt Levi in any way, there won't be a hole in the ground where I won't find you. And when I find you, I will cause you great pain. One that will make you regret you were ever born. For the moment, I'll let you play these sick games, but know this. I will definitely find a way to separate you from Levi. And when I do, I will make you pay for everything you have done to my best friend.  
After those words, Hanji stood up and walked to the door. She stopped and without turning her head she said to Eren in the coldest voice she had:  
\- Eren, you may love Levi but he will never love you back. By taking away his choice you broke something in him. And I doubt he'll recover from it this time. Not to mention loving you.   
With those words Hanji left, and doubts rose in Eren's heart.

Levi POV

Levi was sitting on a blanket in a meadow. The blue lake stretched out in front of him. The sun was warming strongly and there was a taste of summer in the air. Birds sang over his head and butterflies flew past him.  
The scene was painfully similar to the memory of their first picnic. It had also been a beautiful day then. Levi remembered that was the first time he trusted Eren completely. He had believed that Eren would be able to protect him as he had promised and Levi chose to believe him. It was just too bad that he was wrong.  
\- I brought food-he heard Eren's voice overhead. He was standing over him smiling broadly and a few strands of hair had fallen out of his messy bun and were swaying in the wind. He looked ordinary. As if nothing had happened between them. As if he hadn't driven his teeth into Levi's neck and marked him for life. He looked so ordinary.  
Eren sat down next to him. He took an apple and a knife from the basket and began to peel them. After a while he handed them to Levi.  
\- Here you go, baby. Just the way you like it, without the skin- Levi looked at him and turned his back. He didn't want any gifts from Eren. He didn't want his pity.   
He heard Eren sigh behind him.   
\- If you change your mind, I'll put this next to the basket- Eren put down the apple and approached Levi. He put his arms around him from behind and laid his head on his shoulder.  
Levi did not even flinch. Come to think of it, he restrained himself with the utmost difficulty from punching Eren in the face. He still couldn't believe what Eren was doing.  
\- How much longer are you going to play house? This game is getting boring- he said to Eren sternly.  
Eren only tightened his grip on him. Levi felt his hot breath on his neck.  
\- This is not play. Levi, my feelings are real. I can't live without you. All I ask is that you give me some time to show you that you and I can be together.  
Levi felt angry.  
\- Tell that to Erwin.  
He could feel through their bond that Eren was upset but Levi had nothing to lose. He was ready for all the consequences.  
-I don't feel like talking about it. Not right now.  
\- But...  
\- I said no!- Levi felt Eren's calming pulse to him. He felt his body relax immediately. Eren quickly pulled him between his knees and pressed him to his chest. Levi was forced to let him.  
\- See? It' s better right away. Let's rest for a while. Just you and me- he said in a calmer voice.  
Levi's heart squeezed painfully. He wanted nothing more than to rest in his beloved's arms. He just didn't know if Eren was the one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!  
> Sorry I've been gone so long, but I've had a crazy week.  
> Tell me what you guys think of this chapter.  
> And I also wanted to say that I love your comments! They give me so much inspiration!


	9. Taking care of you

Eren POV

By the time they started walking back towards the castle it was late evening. The setting sun enveloped their silhouettes. They could still feel its warmth for a moment.  
Eren walked thoughtfully beside Levi and listened him through their bond. He could sense that the picnic had created a lot of chaotic thoughts in his mind. Though the main purpose of this outing was to calm him down Eren wasn't going to complain. Because for the first time in a long time he saw doubt forming in Levi's heart.It was just one ,fleeting thought, but Eren managed to catch it and desperately grab it.It was just one fleeting thought, but Eren managed to catch it and desperately grab it. It dispelled the doubts in his own heart that had formed after meeting Hanji.  
Eren saw in Levi's mind the desire to be loved. And that gave Eren hope that his plan could succeed. He knew that from now on he had to play very carefully to make it easier for Levi to open up to him. He had to plan his next move very carefully. He could not afford to make any mistake. He had to plant doubt in Levi's mind so that it would wrap around his soul and allow him to want Eren as much as Eren wanted him.That was his main goal.  
He looked up at his beloved's face. He walked beside him as much in thought as Eren. He smiled at the sight. Levi always when he was thinking intensely was involuntarily playing with his hair. He loved the sight of it.  
Levi noticed his look and lowered his hand. He furrowed his eyebrows and said with disdain:  
\- What are you looking at pervert?  
Eren giggled. Levi's dark tone of voice never matched his angelic face.  
\- I was simply enchanted by your beauty baby. Your pale skin shines like crystal in the glow of the setting sun and your icy blue eyes reflect the last rays of the sun. It's a sight I'd like to remember forever so don't blame me for staring so brazenly at the love of my life- in a flirtatious tone Eren directed his statement to Levi.  
He expected Levi to hit him for it or at least look at him murderously. When he saw Levi blush softly he thought his heart would stop from the shock. Although the blush was barely visible it still was.  
Embarrassed by his own body, Levi started walking faster to get ahead of Eren.  
\- I don't give a shit. Keep your pathetic comments to yourself. Let's hurry up because I'm hungry- he said in a feeble attempt to defend himself.  
Eren giggled again. He had already forgotten how easy it was to embarrass Levi. Eren knew that because of his height and his upbringing in the underground, Levi was very insecure about his body. Eren was going to sacrifice his life to change his mind.  
He looked at Levi's increasingly distant back from him.  
\- Hey, wait for me!

When they entered the castle it was already night. Cheerful conversations were coming from the kitchen. Eren could hear Connie and Sasha arguing about something. He was overcome with nostalgia for a moment, but he quickly shook his head and the feeling disappeared. Eren had something far more valuable than friendship. He looked at his love standing next to him.  
Eren furrowed his brows. Levi a moment ago still confident, now stood in the doorway with a face that was hard to decipher. His hand was frantically squeezing the dark shawl around his neck. His shoulders were slightly hunched and he looked even smaller than usual.  
\- Levi, baby are we going in? You said you were hungry- said Eren to him with concern and walked over to grab his arm. Levi reflexively rejected his arm from himself.  
\- I have changed my mind. I don't want to eat, I want to sleep- he looked down at the floor.  
Eren raised his eyebrows even higher. Something was wrong. He knew Levi wouldn't tell him himself so he reached out with his bond to him. Levi sensing his intrusion quickly began to think of something else but Eren managed to catch one thought. He sighed heavily.  
Levi was ashamed. Humanity's most powerful soldier was going to show up to dinner like a chained dog. He was afraid that Eren would somehow humiliate him again. Although Eren could feel Levi's heart bleeding with longing for his friends he was too proud and did not want to show himself to them like this.  
It hurt Eren. He would never humiliate his love in front of others for his own amusement. He wasn't like that. However, he knew that Levi needed time to realize that. And Eren would give him all the time in the world if it made Levi love him.  
\- We can eat in your room tonight if you want- Levi looked at him expectantly. The expression on his face was so different than usual. He was finally looking at Eren with something other than hatred or anger. There was a warmth in Eren's heart.  
\- I'm really not hungry. I just want to take a shower and go to bed.  
\- There's no way you didn't eat dinner. You haven't eaten all day. Go to your room and I'll go into the pantry and get you something to eat.  
Levi looked like he wanted to argue some more but Eren sent him a meaningful look and Levi understood that if he didn't obey him then Eren would force him to submit. He turned on his heel and walked towards his room.  
Eren felt Levi actually heading towards his bedroom. He quickly went into the pantry and grabbed a few things to make dinner for them. On the way he still grabbed a pot of tea for Levi. Without it, Levi could never sleep peacefully.  
Eren went to Levi's room. Walking past the dining room for a second his and Armin's gazes crossed. He saw disappointment in them. Armin was no longer Eren's friend.  
He sped up his stride and after a moment he entered Levi's quarters. Levi was sitting on the windowsill and gazing at the night sky. He hadn't even noticed Eren's arrival.  
Eren set his dinner on the table next to the fireplace and walked over to him. He put his arms around him. He felt the tiny body in his arms tighten.  
\- I brought you something to eat and your favorite tea baby- he said to him. He noticed how cold Levi's body was. This did not please Eren.  
Levi didn't respond but continued to stare at the sky. Eren did not like his behavior. He was too cold and distant.  
\- Hello, baby your tea is getting cold.  
Levi finally looked up at him. Eren expected to see emptiness in his eyes which would explain his strange behavior but instead he saw fire. Levi was angry with him.  
\- I'm not hungry-he said and turned back to the window.  
Eren furrowed his brow. Now he was the one who was upset. He had noticed a long time ago that when Levi was worried about something or irritated he tended to starve himself. And Eren had already noticed how small the body was in his arms. Levi had seriously lost weight and he certainly didn't even notice it. Eren wasn't going to let him starve himself. He couldn't be at peace with the thought of his beloved starving himself. Love is all about taking care of each other.  
\- Levi- he said in a serious tone- Either you get off this ledge yourself and eat voluntarily, or I will carry you there and force you to eat. Your choice.  
Levi turned abruptly to him. The fire in his eyes ignited even stronger. It seemed like he could have burned Eren's soul. He felt through the bond that he had crossed a line and Levi had a fit of rage.  
\- You are not going to order me about when to eat and what! You don't have any right to control me! I didn't fight my whole fucking life to have some fucking kid tell me what to do! You say you want to free humanity and make us free?! You're a fucking hypocrite! You planned this whole attack on me to make me your slave! To fulfill all your sick whims! Where's the freedom now, huh?You never wanted to free mankind, only yourself, and all the rest you used for your purposes!  
Levi was panting violently. His face was filled with anger and hatred. He looked like he was ready to rip the heart out of Eren's chest and throw it against the wall. He looked just like the Levi he was before Erwin's death.  
During all of Levi's angry monologue, Eren simply waited. He knew there was no point in interrupting him. Besides, Levi needed to give vent to his emotions. He had expected it.  
When he saw Levi calm down slightly he reached out and gently placed his hand on Levi's cheek. Levi violently pushed it away. Eren just sighed.  
\- Let's start with the fact that I'm not a kid. I'm only 3 years younger than you and I don't wish to hear that word. As for everything else- Eren sat down next to Levi and with a quick motion pulled him close. Levi let out a surprised groan and began to struggle in his arms- Levi, I never meant to take away your freedom. I gave you a choice, remember? I know how important your independence and freedom is to you but I couldn't watch the person I love slowly die of their own will.  
Levi stiffened in his arms. He was no longer groggy but gazed intently into Eren's face. In a soft tone, Eren began to speak to him:  
\- Levi, your behavior meant that it was only a matter of time until you made some mistake and died on the battlefield. You didn't allow yourself to be helped. And I didn't want to see another person I love die because of me- Eren's voice faltered slightly- That's why I had to do this. To protect you.  
Eren's eyes misted slightly and he realized that there were tears at the edges of his eyes. Levi looked shocked at him. He hadn't expected this.  
\- If you died I... I would become a monster. I wouldn't be able to handle your death and I would destroy everything and everyone around me- Eren spoke each sentence with difficulty.  
He could feel the darkness swirling in his head and preventing him from thinking rationally. The thought of Levi's possible death made him furious. Anyone who harmed his beloved would incur Eren's wrath, which would tear that person into a million pieces. Eren wouldn't let anyone get close enough to Levi to hurt him. Even if it meant breaking his legs and locking him in a tower. The darkness whispered in his ear that he should take him far away from this island. Away from his friends who could take him from him and away from the dangerous battle.  
\- Eren stop it. It hurts- Levi's steel voice interrupted his wild thoughts and dispelled the darkness. Eren noticed that he was squeezing Levi's shoulders with all his strength. He immediately let him go.  
\- I'm sorry love- Levi moved away from him and started massaging his shoulders. He would definitely have bruises there tomorrow.  
-Tsk- he snorted.  
Levi stared at him. Although he tried to keep his face indifferent, Eren could see the fear in his eyes. Eren regretted his earlier attack. He had to quickly distract Levi.  
\- Are you ready to eat dinner already? My offer still stands- he said to him.  
Levi's eyes widened gently as he remembered Eren's words. Anger appeared on his face. He pushed himself away from Eren and walked to his desk where dinner was waiting for him. He quickly ate it. Eren also walked over to Levi's desk and stood over him. He watched Levi carefully. When he saw that Levi had indeed listened to him and eaten everything, Eren beamed. He stroked Levi's hair.  
\- Good boy. That wasn't so hard, was it?  
Levi's whole body stiffened. He looked at Eren with the desire for murder in his eyes.  
\- Don't talk to me like a dog or I'll kill you in your sleep- he said in a deadly serious tone.  
Eren quickly raised his hands to show that he was giving up.  
\- Sorry, I'll try not to do that again.  
Levi looked at him suspiciously, but then went back to his meal. Eren continued to stroke his hair. He noticed that it was slightly matted and got an idea.  
\- Baby, I'll prepare a bath for you. What do you think?

Levi POV

As soon as Eren said those words, Levi's insides twisted unpleasantly. He had been dreaming of a shower since the morning. He felt so damn dirty and hated the feeling. But he knew that Eren's seemingly innocent proposal definitely had a hidden agenda. He didn't want to feel Eren's gaze on his naked body. Just the thought of it made him sick to his stomach.  
-I'll make my own bath. I don't need your help with this- Levi hoped Eren would drop the subject but he should know better. Eren shook his head.  
\- No, you finish your food and I will prepare a hot bath for you. Wait for me here, I'll call you right away- he said and went towards the bathroom. After a while Levi heard the sound of water running into the tub.  
He almost crushed the cup he was holding in his hand. The last thing he wanted was for Eren to strip him of the rest of his dignity. He felt sick. He knew that with Eren as his mate, he had no chance of any defense. Eren could literally do whatever he wanted to him, and Levi could only suffer in solitude. He was afraid of what Eren might do to him. However, he wasn't going to show it to him.  
He raised his head high and his gaze hardened. Eren hadn't broken him yet. Even if he knew he had to give in to him at the end he wasn't going to do it without a fight. He had no intention of making Eren's life easy. If anything defined his life it would be fighting the impossible. And Levi was very strong after all.  
\- The bath is ready! Come here- he heard Eren's voice. Levi swallowed his saliva. He had to be brave.  
He got up from the chair and went to the bathroom. The sweet smell of his favorite lavender soap was in the air. Eren knew what it did to improve his mood. Levi hesitantly entered the bathroom.  
\- There you are, baby-he saw Eren's wide smile. The tub next to him was filled to the brim with hot water. Levi felt the nervousness in his stomach again.  
\- Thanks. Now come out so I can wash in peace- said Levi in a hard voice that was meant to hide his fear. He hoped that Eren would let him do what he wanted for once and leave him alone. He didn't want to show all of himself to Eren.  
But Eren only smiled slightly. He walked over to Levi and took his hand in his own. He squeezed it gently and intertwined their fingers together. With his other hand, he encircled his waist and brought them closer together. Levi was forced to look into Eren's face.  
\- Baby, you don't have to be ashamed of me. You are beautiful and I of all people know that best. To me, you are a walking ideal. I will say more than that, many people think so and would love to have you as their own. Fortunately, I managed to do it. You don't have to be afraid of me because I won't do anything to make you uncomfortable. I just want to help you bathe.  
Your presence makes me uncomfortable-thought Levi but he felt himself blushing. No one had ever said such things to him and he didn't know how to act. Maybe Eren won't do anything weird.  
\- Okay, you can stay but turn around until I get in the tub- Levi gave in. He hadn't expected to agree to Eren's proposal so quickly but he was fucking tired. Eren just nodded and turned away. Levi quickly took off his clothes and jumped into the tub. The water was very hot. Exactly the way he liked- You can look now.  
Eren turned around and looked at him. The water reached Levi halfway to his chest so he couldn't see anything but Levi blushed even more under Eren's gaze. Eren stared at him with undisguised lust. He looked like he was going to pounce on him at any moment. The assessing gaze moved over Levi's body as if he wanted to memorize every inch of his skin. Eren gave the impression as if he was going to devour him.  
Levi immediately regretted his delusional hope that Eren wouldn't do anything to him. He crossed his arms over his chest to hide even more from Eren and dived deeper into the water so that only his head was sticking out. He hoped that Eren would understand the allusion and come out. But Eren only came closer to the tub.  
\- You look amazing- he said to him. Even his voice was dripping with desire.Levi trembled- Not even in my wildest fantasies did I expect you to be so perfect. Just the sight of your naked body makes me aroused.  
Levi's body went through a shiver again. Eren's words made him feel disgusted and at the same time he felt something hot in his lower stomach. He would never admit it to himself but Eren's words went straight to his heart. Levi wanted to feel wanted. People had always seen him as a titan killing machine. Never as a human. He had never been wanted. Now, under Eren's gaze, Levi felt that for the first time in a long time, someone was looking at him differently. It was a rather strange feeling.  
But Levi couldn't give up. Therefore, he directed his gaze to Eren and told him:  
\- Fuck you. Get out before I lose my patience you fucking pervert.  
Immediately after those words he felt a pain in his head as his instincts screamed at him that he shouldn't act like that towards his mate. Damn the voices. They were making his life even harder.  
Eren just laughed at his words and walked even closer to the tub. Levi felt a pulse and felt Eren probing his thoughts. He immediately started thinking about something else but it was too late.  
\- You don't want me to leave at all. On the contrary, you want me to be even closer to you- said Eren complacently. He started to take off his shirt.  
-Stop reading my mind! And that's not true! I want you to leave right now!  
He looked up angrily and abruptly stopped what he was saying. Right in front of his face was Eren's chest. Levi's mouth went dry. He didn't know the brat was that muscular. All his muscles were clearly defined and his tanned skin glistened in the candlelight. He looked like a dream.  
\- Did you say something?- asked Eren maliciously and pulled down his pants. Levi abruptly turned his head and stared into the water. He could feel his whole face turning red.  
\- What- what are you doing? Why are you undressing? Stop it, it disgusts me- he threw to Eren in a weak tone. He felt a finger under his chin and was forced to look into the hypnotic green eyes. He saw fire in them.  
\- Your body is telling me something else, baby- he still had time to see Eren's self-satisfied smile before he felt her enter the tub behind him.  
Levi twitched violently and tried to escape the tub, but thick arms encircled him and forced him to lean against Eren's strong chest between his long legs. He felt the unbearable heat coming from him on his back and the warm breath on the back of his neck.  
\- L-let go of m-me! Why did you get in the tub? It's disgusting- Levi mumbled lightly out of shame.  
\- I wanted to help you wash yourself- Eren's deep voice surrounded him and Levi lost his ability to think rationally for a second- It's my job as your mate. I have to take care of you.  
Eren moved closer and kissed him on the back of the neck. Levi trembled. After a moment, Eren took the sponge and began to wipe Levi's body. He tried weakly to defend himself against him.  
\- Stop it! You promised not to do anything that makes me uncomfortable! And I don't want you to touch me!  
Eren froze for a second but then continued. He soaked a sponge and gently ran it over Levi's shoulders.  
\- It's true. I'm not going to do anything you don't want to do yourself. Now I'm just going to help you wash yourself. That's all there is to it. Is it wrong for me to want to spoil you with my care? If not then let me do it.  
Levi felt his body relax against Eren's touch. He didn't know if it was his own decision or if Eren had distracted him during the conversation and sent him a calming impulse. He felt like he was going to go crazy.  
Eren continued to wash him. After his shoulders he washed his chest and stomach, his hair and then his legs. Each time he complimented him.  
\- I love your feet. They are so tiny and shapely like a woman's. No one would believe that the feet of the strongest soldier in humanity are so tiny - he moved the sponge to Levi's thighs - But your legs remind me of a doe's legs. So graceful and elegant, yet strong. It's a dream to touch them.  
Levi grew redder with every word. He hadn't expected Eren to pay so much attention to him. Besides, he didn't know how to react. It was the first time someone had spoken such words to him and been so gentle towards him. It was strange and almost unnatural. But nice.  
He felt himself getting uncomfortable between Eren's legs. Something was pressing into his back. Levi tried to change his position, but the uncomfortable feeling still remained.  
What the hell- he thought and changed position again. Only Eren's moaning in his ear made him understand what was pressing into his back. Levi felt even his ears turn red. He felt a sudden urge to run away.  
\- What's wrong baby, why are you so tense all of a sudden?- Eren asked him and grabbed him by the thighs and pulled him even closer. Eren's large hands could practically encompass Levi's entire thigh. Levi couldn't believe if Eren was so stupid to ask that question or if he knowingly said it. The feeling of something poking into his back and Eren's hands placed too high on his thighs made Levi start to panic slightly.  
\- I just want to leave already. I'm so fucking hot and I don't feel like bathing anymore- he said quickly. Eren made a sound of laughter.  
\- Okay, baby you can come out now. Go to your room and wait for me there. I'll be right there.  
Levi jumped out of the tub at the speed of light and grabbed a towel. He no longer cared about Eren's gaze on him. He needed to get out of there as fast as possible. He practically ran out of the room. He could feel Eren's burning gaze on his back.  
He sat down on the bed and forced himself to calm down. He felt embarrassed by his behavior. He had acted like a teenage virgin, not the best soldier of the scout corps.  
He got a headache.He wasn't going to wait on Eren so he dressed in his pajamas and went to bed. After a while he heard Eren come out of the bathroom and lay down next to him. He pulled him into his embrace and Levi felt his hot breath on the back of his neck. He was panting slightly. Levi didn't resist Eren's embrace because he was too tired.  
Eren placed his hand under Levi's head and the other gently stroked his stomach. The touch eased his headache and he felt himself relax.  
\- Good night my love- he heard Eren's loving voice and Levi fell asleep for the first time with peace.

Somewhere by the sea

A huge shape emerged from the water. The monster looked like a huge, hairy ape. With a slow motion, he stepped onto the beach and looked around him. He scratched his head slightly and said in a deep voice:  
\- I haven't been here in a long time.Now I just need to find my little brother and help him. Who knows, maybe his little pet could cause him some problems. But that's what big brothers are for, right?  
And he started walking towards the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it's me again! I hope you guys like the new chapter!  
> Wow, there are a lot of things happening at once. Levi is slowly starting to feel something other than hatred for the world around him.  
> Eren just wants Levi to be happy.  
> We'll see if that works out for them. It definitely won't be easy.


	10. Anything for you

Levi POV

Levi opened his eyes and looked at the clock. It would soon be 3 at night. Because he grew up in the underworld, he could force his body to wake up at any time of the night or day. But he still had to hurry.  
He could feel Eren behind him snuggled into his neck and holding him possessively around his stomach. He seemed to be in a deep sleep. That worked to Levi's advantage. He gently pulled Eren's arms away from himself and climbed out of bed. He looked back at Eren.His face wrinkled in sleep and his hands stretched out in front of him as if searching for Levi. However, he didn't look like he was going to wake up. Levi breathed a sigh of relief.  
He quickly walked out into the hallway. At the threshold, he looked at Eren to see if he was awake, but he was asleep. As soon as he left the room he felt a searing headache. He felt as if someone had plunged a hot knife into his head. He remembered Eren's first rule. He could not leave him without his permission. Levi clenched his teeth and tried to calm himself. The pain eased slightly but was still present. He knew that the longer he ignored Eren's command the pain would increase. He had to act quickly.  
He started walking towards the dining room. On the way he remembered his conversation with Mikasa.

Retrospect

Levi, Mikasa and Armin walked out of the pantry leaving Eren and Hanji alone to have a serious conversation. Levi wasn't entirely interested in the conversation but knew what it would be about anyway. Thanks to his longtime friendship with Hanji, he guessed that she would threaten Eren to let him go   
However, he knew it was to no avail. He sighed loudly.  
\- Levi- raised his head and saw Mikasa and Armin walking towards him with a quick step. Levi felt a deep shame that he had to show himself to them in such a deplorable state.  
\- What is it?- he asked them. Mikasa showed him with her finger to move away from the door. Levi immediately understood that they wanted to tell him something important and they didn't want Eren to hear it. That meant only one thing.  
Armin leaned over Levi and started whispering quickly.  
\- We don't have much time. Hanji ordered to tell you that she managed to come up with a plan to free you.   
Levi felt everything around him slow down and become quiet. He could only hear Armin's words reverberating in his head. Could he be free? Away from the overwhelming silhouette of Eren? That was impossible. No one could break Ackerman's bond. Once made, a bond could never be broken. Unless one of the parties dies. But Levi didn't think they wanted to kill Eren. He was too important to Paradis right now.   
\- It's not possible-he managed to whisper.  
Mikasa grabbed his arm and squeezed hard.  
\- I thought so too, but apparently Hanji found a way for you to escape from Eren. You are to meet her tonight at 3 a.m. in the dining hall. There she will explain everything to you.  
Levi still couldn't believe what he was hearing but didn't have time to dwell on it because Hanji walked out of the pantry with a bang, followed by a thoughtful Eren. Hanji looked at Levi.  
\- Hold on, Levi. I won't let you get hurt- and she sent him a meaningful look. With those words, she nodded at Armin and Mikasa and they quickly walked towards the dining room while Levi led them away with a longing look.

End of flashback

Levi shook his head and started walking towards the dining hall faster. What Hanji was offering was impossible. He knew it best. Even Kenny had told him that there was no escaping from the bond once made. He didn't want to let hope bloom in his heart.  
He saw a light coming from the dining room. He quickly opened the door and stepped inside. He was immediately surrounded by a pair of arms.  
-Levi!!!!!!- Hanji shouted right into his ear and squeezed hard. Normally Levi would have rejected her with a loud curse but now he was too happy to see her. He even allowed himself to return the hug. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Armin sitting at the table and staring at them with a smile.  
\- Hanji, good to see you- a few hours with Eren and he was instantly getting pretty damn sentimental. However, he didn't know when he would have the opportunity to have another reunion with his best friend without Eren present. That was why he was letting his emotions show. The headache eased a bit.  
Hanji pulled her hands away from him and looked at him worriedly.  
\- Is everything alright? Did that monster force you to do some uncomfortable thing? Did he hurt you in some way? Did he hit you? Verbally insulted you? Just tell me and I'll rip out all his insides in front of his eyes- Hanji's hand touched his bandaged neck, where a scar was forming from Eren's bite. Hanji clearly wanted to examine it but Levi didn't want to be touched in that area.  
\- It's all right. It's true that he makes me do things, but he never once hurt me. In fact, he seems to be very gentle - Levi's ears turned red at the memory of last night.  
Hanji looked at him closely and clearly wanted to ask something but fortunately Armin interrupted her in the middle.  
\- It's good to see the captain safe and sound. I'm sure the rest of the squad will be happy to hear that. Everyone misses you very much and can't wait to free you from Eren's power - a wide, warm smile appeared on Armin's face.  
His words went straight to Levi's heart. Through the constant battle with Eren, he had completely forgotten about his squad. He felt guilty. It was him as their captain who should worry about them, not them about him.   
\- Thank you, Armin. I don't know what I would do without you, but you must not risk your lives to save me. Under no circumstances. That's an order.  
Armin looked at him carefully. And he smiled.  
\- Captain, unfortunately I must decline this order and I know everyone would agree with me. It is partly our fault that you are in this situation. We will sacrifice our lives if necessary. You've always protected us, now it's our turn.  
Levi looked at him stunned. When did these kids grow up like this? He could swear they were no longer afraid of him like they used to be. Damn kids.  
Suddenly a massive headache pierced him. He managed to hold back a groan but was clearly shaken. Hanji grabbed him by the elbow and led him to a chair. Levi sat down with relief. Hanji looked at him inquiringly.  
\- It's Eren isn't it? He didn't let you go far from him- Levi just nodded, clenching his teeth in pain. The pain was getting worse with each passing moment.  
\- In that case, we must hurry - said Armin and he and Hanji sat down next to him on the chairs - Me and Hanji managed to figure out how to partially block your bond with Eren. You were right, it can't be completely destroyed but it can certainly be weakened. We were able to do the whole plan thanks to this book- he pulled out an old worn out book from under the table. Levi remembered that Eren had managed to force his bond with it.  
Levi looked at them. He wasn't letting hope sprout in his heart yet. It was still too early.   
Hanji leaned her elbows on the table and looked at him seriously.  
\- The thing is, it really all depends on whether or not you have Eren wrapped around your finger and his good will. That's the hard part about this plan.  
Levi felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. He had been right all along. There was no hope for him. He lowered his gaze to the floor.  
\- Eren never listens to me. He does what he feels like doing all the time.  
Hanji slammed her fist on the table. Armin and Levi simultaneously jumped up on their chairs in surprise.- You can't give up now! All my life I've looked up to you as a symbol of the fight for freedom! Even when everyone had already lost hope and just wanted to give up, you always accomplished the impossible and kept fighting! I will not let you give up now! Not as long as I'm breathing!  
Hanji was panting violently. She stared at Levi with a fury that wasn't directed at him but at all the misfortunes that had befallen them. Her eyes shone with a never-ending fire. And Levi felt that fire reach his soul. He raised his head high.  
\- You are right. Tell me your plan - he said in his voice that he used to give orders. Deep and invincible.  
Hanji smiled.  
\- That's what I meant! But back to the specifics. Levi, as a first step, you need to convince Eren to stop listening to your thoughts. Eren can only deactivate this ability and reactivate it when in very close contact with you.   
\- Tell him something like that you need more privacy and that if he really loves you then he should allow you at least that much freedom. After all, you can't hurt him with your thoughts- said Armin, and Hanji nodded.   
\- The second part of the plan is already easier. After blocking the thought connection you just need to destroy the symbol of your bond. That will weaken the power of all his commands.Of course, Eren being close to you will still be able to force you to obey. But if you're not around then Eren won't have full control over you.  
\- After that, the only thing left to do is escape. Hanji and I will find some secluded place for you near the front and lock Eren in the cell again. Then we'll think about the rest. What do you think, Captain?  
Levi stared at them stunned. This plan was madness. It was impossible. Eren would never agree to this. After all, this was one way he could control Levi. And in the end, that was what Eren cared about.  
That wasn't true-he heard his own thought. Eren cared more about making Levi love him. And he could use that. He could have used him the way Eren used Levi for his own selfish purposes. He could have done it. Once again, he could achieve the impossible. Hanji was right. As long as he could breathe he would never give up.   
He looked at them with a glint in his eye.  
\- I'll do it.

After the secret meeting with Hanji and Armin was over, Levi quietly returned to his room. Just as he suspected Eren was still sound asleep. He sat down next to him on the bed and looked at his face.   
He was so young and had already done so many bad things in his life. Still, when Levi looked at him now he didn't see him as a monster. He saw the boy he had once fallen in love with. He couldn't so easily forgive Eren for what he did when Erwin was dying. But he was so tired of fighting him. He didn't have the strength to deal with him.   
But he was never going to give up. He may have already let himself forget Erwin's death but forcing a bond on him was another matter. No matter how much he blamed Eren for Erwin's death it was ultimately Levi's decision. He was the one who chose death for his best friend. He knew that Erwin was still burdened by the death of their comrades so Levi wanted to relieve him of that pain. Even if that suffering would be transferred to him. That was why he could forgive Eren for this.  
He felt his soul seize with a hot rage and clenched his hands into fists. Eren had forced the bond on him. He forced him to remain his slave. Constantly probing his thoughts and allowing no minimum of privacy. Forces him to do things he doesn't want to do. Levi feared that it was only a matter of time before Eren forced him to fight against his loved ones. He didn't know what Eren was capable of at this point, so he preferred to get away from him as soon as he could. He had no choice. Eren had taken away his freedom and Levi would do anything to take it back.  
So why was it so hard for him at the thought of leaving Eren?  
Levi shook his head, horrified at his last thought. This was no time for doubt. He couldn't hesitate. He couldn't feel. He couldn't allow himself to have feelings.  
He lay down next to Eren. Immediately strong arms encircled him and hugged him to a strong chest. Levi allowed himself to enjoy the warmth for at least a moment.

A delicious smell woke him up. He raised his head and looked around the room in a daze. Bright light came through the window and illuminated every corner. He saw Eren bustling around the table and as soon as he noticed that Levi was awake, he approached him with a wide smile. He reached out his hand and put it in Levi's hair.  
\- Good morning sleeping queen. I guess this is the first time in your life you've slept for breakfast. It must be a compliment to me if you sleep so well with me- he gently stroked his hair.  
Levi was about to push his hand away when he remembered Hanji's plan. He had to make Eren trust him enough to remove the telepathic connection. And to do that Levi had to lie, which he was a master at. He sat down on the bed and looked into Eren's eyes.   
\- It's true, I haven't slept like this in ages. All thanks to you Eren- he said it in the friendliest tone he could afford and smiled softly. He had to gain Eren's trust at any cost.   
Eren's eyes widened and his hand in his hair stopped. Levi was scared that he had overreacted or Eren had somehow guessed his plan. He was already about to back away when he suddenly felt Eren wrap him in a tight hug.  
\- Baby, you are so cute! The gods sent me an angel! Really, I don't deserve you!- Eren looked at Levi with a smile and kissed him on the cheek. It was only a kiss, but immediately Levi's cheeks turned red.  
\- Stop it, I'm not cute. I'm a soldier, and soldiers aren't cute.  
Eren laughed. His laughter filled the entire room with life. He got up from the bed and pulled Levi by the hand.  
\- That may be true, but to me you are the sweetest soldier on earth. Come on, I made you breakfast. I'm sure you're hungry. I got up early especially for you to make you pancakes. What do you think?- he pushed his chair away from the table like a gentleman so Levi could sit down.  
Levi looked around the table. There was so much delicious food in front of him. Freshly baked pancakes, berries, freshly brewed tea and so much more. Everything not only smelled amazing but looked just as great.  
\- All this for me?-he asked in disbelief. Eren only laughed harder and sat down next to Levi. There was a glimmer in his eyes that Levi had once loved so much.  
\- Of course he did! After all, I got to spoil my love. Besides, it was pure pleasure in doing so. Now please eat- Eren handed him a plate full of food.  
Although Levi usually ate very little, this time he couldn't help himself and ate everything on the plate. He didn't even know he was that hungry. Everything tasted delicious.   
He noticed while he was eating that Eren was watching him closely. It worried him slightly, but he never once sensed that Eren was probing his thoughts in any way. Maybe he was just being paranoid.  
Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. Eren furrowed his brow and the whole mood disappeared.  
\- Come in- he shouted. Badly hidden anger sounded in his voice. He was obviously unhappy that someone had interrupted their breakfast.  
Sasha entered the room. She looked at them. As she directed her gaze to her captain, Levi could see the sadness and guilt in her eyes. Levi remembered Armin's words from the night before. He knew that his squad was willing to do anything to get him back. And Levi could only be grateful to have them. Because he felt he didn't deserve them.  
\- What's the matter, Sasha. Can't you see we're in the middle of doing something?-Eren spoke up in an unpleasant tone and moved closer to Levi.  
Sasha completely ignored him and continued to stare stubbornly into Levi's eyes.  
\- Captain, I was going to remind you about today's maneuver training however our entire squad will understand if you are not in good shape to practice.   
Right. Levi through this whole thing with Eren had completely forgotten that he had promised his squad a workout. He didn't want them to get rusty and forget how to kill titans. Levi wanted to be prepared for the possibility that they might return someday. And then his squad was going to be ready for them.  
\- Thank you Sasha, for reminding me. Go tell the others that we'll see you in the training field behind the castle in an hour. Everyone is to be dressed in their maneuver gear. And to make sure no one is late for me, got it?- Sasha nodded and left. Still in the threshold she turned around and sent him a warning look. Levi had been on the hunt with Sasha a few times and knew that this look usually meant that a wild animal was near them. A shiver went through him.  
\- Well, well. I see you have already made plans for the whole day without consulting me- he heard a voice next to his ear. He quickly turned around and saw that Eren had meanwhile moved even closer to him. He was poking his gaze into him and Levi saw with a stab of fear that the darkness had reappeared in his eyes, eclipsing the green color.  
He already understood what Sasha's gaze meant. However, he was too proud to humble himself.  
\- What do you mean? As far as I know, training is not fighting so I'm not breaking any of your rules. Besides, I assumed you would come with me. So what's your problem again? It's not like I'm going to run away from you- Levi was annoyed by Eren's childish behavior.  
A loud bang made him almost jump up in his chair. It was Eren who slammed his fist on the table. He clenched his fists with all his might and trembled. He was furious. He directed his fiery gaze at him.  
\- And this is the problem I have, I don't want you to use the maneuvering equipment! It's too dangerous! Tell me, how many times have you witnessed equipment breaking down and the person using it falling and dying? Because I have seen it with my own eyes many times! I won't let you do that! I will not let you fly again!  
Levi felt his heart stop. What? Why was Eren saying those horrible words? Why wasn't Eren going to let him fly? Why was Eren ripping out his wings? The wings that Erwin had given him and that were a symbol of his freedom. The wings he cared so much about. Why was Eren killing him slowly?  
Levi felt like he couldn't catch his breath. His lungs couldn't get fresh air and he felt like he was suffocating. Terror invaded his mind and prevented him from thinking. He felt the darkness reach out its arms to him and he felt himself sinking into it. He couldn't breathe.  
As if through a fog he heard someone say something to him. But he didn't want to hear it so he put his hands over his ears to ward off the noise. How could he ever think that Eren cared about his welfare? It hurt so much to be betrayed yet again.   
\- Levi!- a desperate cry tore through his defenses. Levi abruptly opened his eyes, which he didn't even know when he closed. He saw before him the glowing, green eyes of a beast that was preparing to devour him. A paralyzing fear gripped him.  
\- NO!-he violently stepped back and fell to the floor from his chair. He started backing up until his back hit the wall. There was no further way of escape. The green eyes continued to watch him and began to move towards him.  
Levi pulled his knees up to his chest and tucked his head into them. He tried to make himself as small as he could. He couldn't look into those eyes again. It would be too much for him.  
He still couldn't breathe. He could feel the world slowly spinning around him.   
Why did everything hurt so much? All he really wanted was to have one person all to himself. One person who could love him. One he could feel safe with. So why did it never work out for him? Why did people keep plucking his feathers and playing with him like a toy? If he asked for too much it was enough to say.   
He felt something wrap around his shoulders and a pleasant warmth enveloped him.   
\- Take it easy baby. Breathe along with me. Inhale and exhale.  
Levi listened to the voice. Fresh air flowed into his lungs. He could breathe again. He felt his body relax. He dared to open his eyes.  
He saw Eren staring at him in horror. But Levi was not fooled. This was the same man who had made him watch him tear his wings out. Levi was never going to let him fool him again. He would never let him play with himself again.  
\- Levi, baby I was so worried! You looked like you were having some kind of attack! What the hell happened? Levi, tell me what's wrong?- Eren's voice was filled with desperation. He raised his hands to touch Levi's face. But Levi violently pushed them away and got up to move away from Eren.   
Eren looked at him and Levi saw that he had hurt him with that simple move. But he couldn't have cared less. All he saw in him now was a monster.   
He wanted to hurt him.   
So that he would hurt him.  
\- Eren, why are you hurting me? - Eren drew in air violently. He looked up from the floor at Levi- Why are you taking away what I love? Why are you doing this to me? It hurts Eren! It hurts so much I can't breathe! Do you enjoy hurting me? If so then just kill me!- Levi screamed in despair.   
After each sentence it seemed that Eren was shrinking. He was silent for a moment. Then he raised his head and looked at Levi in despair.  
\- I don't want to hurt you! I would rather kill myself than see you mangled in pain and suffering. It breaks my heart to see you in pain. I'm only trying to protect you! I'm always afraid that something might happen to you. That this time the rope will break and you will fall to the ground, breaking all your bones. That maybe something in the equipment will break and you'll hit a tree or a building with all your might. I can't let you die. I need you more than air!   
Levi stared at him in shock. He was slowly beginning to understand why Eren wouldn't let him have any freedom. He was afraid of losing him. He made his happiness dependent on Levi's presence in his life. He couldn't live without him.  
He felt an icy shiver run down his spine. That meant that even if he escaped, Eren would do anything to find him. And he'll kill anyone in his path.   
He shook his head. He had no time for doubt. He had before him the chance to bend Eren to his will. He needed to calm down. He felt the icy confidence seize him. He looked at Eren, who was still kneeling on the floor in front of him. He stared at Levi with undisguised despair.   
Levi smiled in his heart. The situation was perfect.

Eren POV

Eren stared at Levi standing to us with despair. He didn't want Levi to think he was doing all of this because he liked watching him suffer. It was precisely because he hated the sight of it that he had to take these drastic measures. But he was afraid he had overreacted.   
Levi was right. He shouldn't take away his wings. But the very thought of his body falling made him boil with rage. He felt torn between wanting to make Levi happy and protecting him. He didn't know which was the better option.   
\- Eren- he heard a voice and felt a hand on his cheek. He looked up and saw eyes the color of the sky before him- You don't have to be afraid. Nothing will happen to me. Believe in me and then I will believe in you.  
Levi sat down in front of him. His gentle hand still rested on Eren's cheek. He was smiling. For the first time in a long time, Eren could see his beloved smiling back at him. How much he missed it.  
Without thinking, he threw himself forward and claimed Levi in his arms, who let out a surprised squeal. He bent his head over him until their foreheads met. Only a hot breath separated their lips. He looked deeply into his love's eyes, and he reciprocated the look. For the first time, there was warmth in them instead of a terrifying coldness. Eren felt as if they had finally found understanding.  
\- Levi, I will always believe in you. Even if you stop believing in yourself. Forgive me for what I did. I won't take away your wings if you don't want me to. I love you.  
Levi looked at him with a smile and pulled him into a strong hug. Eren felt that everything would work out and they would find their way to happiness together.   
He couldn't see Levi behind him smiling coldly, and his eyes sparkled with victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Eren, but on the other hand, he should have seen it coming. Levi will always strive for freedom.  
> Thank you for all your kind words! They give me motivation and new ideas!   
> And I'm sorry for any mistakes, I just want to remind you that English is my second language. So forgive me for my mistakes!


	11. Escape

Eren POV

Eren watched Levi's squad practice, his eyes never leaving Levi's small silhouette. Despite his earlier words, he was afraid that something bad might happen and his raven would fall. His whole body tensed and he was ready to jump at any moment to catch Levi.   
However, he worried completely unnecessarily because Levi was flying. Gliding through the air like a bird, Eren struggled to see his movements. Sharp and dangerous as a whirlwind. He attacked the titan dummy in front of him like lightning. He never missed. He was as merciless as a raven.   
\- Sasha, Connie you are too slow! At this rate you would have been eaten long ago! Move faster!  
\- Yes, sir!- they shouted in chorus and obeyed his command.  
Levi landed gracefully like a dancer on a branch and looked critically at the rest of the squad. They landed next to him in the nearby trees.  
\- Any comments, captain?-asked Mikasa. Levi gave them a disgruntled look. Some of the group visibly backed away at that sight. Eren laughed quietly.   
\- Armin, I know you're a shapeshifter and you probably think to yourself that you don't have to be as good as Mikasa but honestly you suck. You don't hit hard enough. You're too slow to jump away from the titan. Work on that- Armin nodded.  
Jean and Sasha started to laugh at him but two cones hitting them hard on the head brought their merriment under control. They both simultaneously groaned in pain.  
\- And what are you guys laughing at! You are not better than him at all! Jean what was that last move? Were you trying to kill the titan or maybe stroke it? That better be the last time I see something like that!-he shouted at them with displeasure.  
\- That's right!- replied Jean in a confident voice blushing slightly from embarrassment.   
\- Mikasa, perfect as usual- said Levi and Mikasa nodded her head. Everyone was staring at her with envy- Okay, from the beginning. No mistakes this time!  
\- Yes sir!- and they all flew on their wings. Levi was also getting ready to launch his hooks but Eren was longing for contact with him. After all, they had already been training for 4 hours. This man never got tired.   
\- Levi, come here to me!- Eren called out and waved to his love. Levi turned around and looked at him from the branch. He nodded and jumped towards Eren.  
A wide smile appeared on Eren's face. He had already forgotten how beautiful the sight of Levi floating in the air was. He looked like an angel. Eren first felt that he loved him when he saw Levi fly for the first time with his own eyes. It was an amazing phenomenon. Honestly Eren would only let him use the maneuvering equipment in the future for that reason. So he could see him in the air one more time.  
He felt through his bond with Levi that he too was happy. Eren didn't know that it gave him so much pleasure to float above the tree tops and feel the wind in his hair. It had never been much fun for Eren, but Levi was different. It was then that he truly felt free. Eren could see it in his eyes, which sparkled with undisguised joy.   
Eren lifted his head at the perfect moment to see Levi land gracefully in front of him. This new uniform fit him perfectly. The black pants framed his muscular legs perfectly. His thighs trembled slightly from the effort, and Levi himself was out of breath. No wonder, after all, they had been training for several hours without a break.   
Levi brushed the hair from his forehead.  
\- What is it, Eren? Another half hour and we're done- he stood a few steps ahead of Eren, but to him it still seemed like they were miles apart. He reached out his arms and pulled Levi into a hug.  
\- I missed you- he said in a soft voice.  
Fear flashed across Levi's face for a second, but he calmed down and let Eren pull him into a hug. Eren put his arms around his waist and Levi put his hands on his chest. They stared at each other. Eren adoringly into the smaller figure before him. In contrast, he couldn't decipher what was going on in Levi's eyes. He seemed confused for a moment, but then calmed down and a small smile appeared on his lips.   
\- Eren, I have to get back to my team. They're about to start getting impatient with where I am. They're not kids anymore and they can tell me very figuratively what they think of me- in Levi's voice sounded a reprimand to Eren for disturbing him.  
Eren just smiled and leaned his head against Levi's neck. He drew in the air deeply, inhaling Levi's addictive scent. Besides the lavender, he could smell the thick scent of musky sweat. He liked the smell.   
Levi's body stiffened as Eren leaned over him. For a moment Eren couldn't understand why but then he remembered that Levi was not used to physical contact with people. On one hand it was very sad that his love was afraid of people and would never let anyone touch him. But on the other hand it excited him to think that he was the first person to touch him in this way. That no one else had touched this pearl-colored skin before. That he was the only person who had made him let out those moans.   
He felt a shiver run through him. Levi's presence always had that effect on him that he couldn't control. Levi always brought out that wildness in him.  
\- Eren? I really have to go- Levi patted him on the shoulder trying to get his attention.  
Eren let out a noncommittal murmur. Before him stretched a slender neck, wrapped in a bandage hiding his bite and a silver necklace-a symbol of their bond. Levi had chosen not to wear the long scarf to practice because he was afraid it might get in the way. Now the necklace shone proudly in the sunlight. He couldn't help himself and kissed its neck.   
A shiver ran through Levi's body and he quickly disentangled himself from his embrace.   
\- Em. Well, I was going to go. I'll see you later- he quickly jumped into the air and disappeared from Eren's sight. Eren still had time to notice the deep blush on his face.  
Eren laughed. He loved that part of Levi. He was so innocent.   
He walked over to the tree and sat down leaning against it. The wind gently swayed his hair. The forest was so peaceful. It murmured quietly. Birds flew over Eren's head, chirping happily. Slowly, summer was beginning.   
Despite his seemingly relaxed demeanor, Eren was still watching Levi carefully and watching out for any mistake he made. A moment's inattention could have ended in tragedy for them.  
Eren sighed. He was slightly confused. Just the day before, Levi had fought him at all costs. His whole attitude screamed that he wasn't going to give up. He couldn't see any feelings for Eren in his eyes.  
On the other hand, since this morning, it was as if something had changed. Levi was different. He no longer fought so hard against Eren. Of course he still voiced his opinions loudly and was his normal self but his attitude towards Eren had changed. He was more warm. He no longer avoided physical contact with Eren or verbally insulted him.   
Eren furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't understand this. And it was a little disturbing. There was something strange about Levi's behavior but he couldn't discern it at the moment.   
His thoughts were interrupted by a loud shout from Connie, who managed to hit the titan's mannequin perfectly. He saw Levi smiling at him and praising him loudly.  
Maybe he was mistaken. Levi had simply changed his mind about Eren overnight. He finally realized that Eren only cared about his well-being and that he loved him with all his might. Eren had shown him his commitment at every turn. Levi just finally saw it and understood. Yes, Eren was definitely paranoid. Everything was fine, and Levi was slowly starting to learn to love him.  
Happiness gripped his insides. Just a little more, and all his desires would come true. A future together with his love awaited him. He didn't even have to execute his contingency plan. He had always known that Levi, deep down, loved him and this thing with Erwin was just a silly misunderstanding. Levi just needed time to see that.  
Eren relaxed on the grass. He just had to wait a while.  
The half hour passed quickly and Levi's entire team landed in front of him. They were all talking to each other in raised excited voices and joking among themselves. Even Levi was overcome by general merriment and ruffled Jean's hair.   
\- Captain, that last move was amazing! You have to teach it to me sometime!- Connie was hovering over Levi and trying to get his attention. Levi laughed and grabbed him by the ear. Connie groaned in pain.  
\- I don't think you're going to make it. That move is for professionals, and you're far from it.  
\- Ahahah, but I'm a professional!- groaned Connie. Mikasa looked at him like he was an idiot.  
\- Connie, do you even know what professional means?- she asked in a deadly serious tone. Jean, Sasha and Armin immediately started laughing uncontrollably at Connie, who frantically tried to explain that he obviously knew what he was talking about.  
Eren smiled under his breath and stood up. He started walking towards the giggling group. The first to notice him, of course, was Mikasa. As their eyes crossed Eren remembered how their bond broke. Eren had long wanted to break what they had bonded because it was getting in the way of him getting Levi. However, Mikasa must have wanted to break the bond as well. That's why he directed her to willingly break free from Eren's power. Their bond simply died. And so did their feelings for each other.   
Right after Mikasa, the rest of the group noticed him and their laughter stopped momentarily. They looked at him with suspicious glances. Eren even noticed that Jean and Connie had positioned themselves protectively in front of their captain at the sight of him. Levi was practically invisible from behind their tall bodies. It made Eren laugh. No one could protect Levi better than Eren.   
\- Hello my friends-he said with sarcasm.   
At those words their bodies tensed in readiness for a quick attack. The tension in the air could be sliced with a knife. The gazes that were poked into him were filled with anger. Eren knew that this anger was because they were jealous of him. He had finally managed to steal their captain from them.  
\- Eren, you fuck..- Jean started furiously but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked back surprised and saw bright blue eyes staring at him. There was a warning in them.  
\- Jean, calm down. So does everyone else. Training is over. I'll see you for dinner- said Levi in an unobjectionable tone.   
Everyone looked in disbelief at Levi who was protecting Eren. They didn't expect this from him. They looked like they wanted to ignore the order and throw themselves at Eren. However, after a few seconds they all nodded their heads in agreement and walked together towards the castle avoiding Eren by a wide margin.  
Eren smiled. Finally they were left alone. He walked up to his love who was staring at him. His eyes were full of hidden emotions.  
\- Finally, the training was over. You can't disappear for so long from me because I feel lonely all the time- he reached out and placed his hand on Levi's cheek. He rubbed his sharp cheekbones.  
\- I'm sorry, but this training was important. Besides, I can't just sit around and do nothing. I'm a captain for a reason, after all. I have to do my duty. But now I'm all yours- and he smiled gently.   
For a moment, Eren forgot how to breathe. The view was gorgeous. The sun reflected off Levi's bright smile, and the wind swayed his hair. His eyes sparkled in the sunlight. Eren wanted to stay in this place forever, right at this moment. That smile was worth every effort Eren made, every blood shed. And nothing would stop him from seeing that smile again.  
Levi looked at him confused.  
\- Is something wrong? Do I have something on my face?  
Eren laughed. Levi had always been like that. He couldn't recognize human emotions. It made him seem so innocent.   
\- It's okay, baby. I'm just speechless with emotion. You're stunning.  
Levi blushed softly and turned his head away. Eren couldn't see those sky-colored eyes.  
\- Stop it. Let's go eat - he said in an annoyed tone.He was probably upset that Eren could easily drive him into embarrassment.  
\- You're right. Let's go- Eren grabbed his hand and pulled him along.  
Eren together with Levi walked towards the castle. Spring was already coming to an end and the air temperature was high. The day was even perfect for a walk with his beloved. However, when he looked over at Levi, he noticed that Levi was limping slightly. Eren furrowed his brow momentarily. He stopped and Levi looked at him surprised.  
\- Levi, did you hurt your leg?-he asked in a deep voice. The earlier cheerfulness had completely disappeared, and there was a hidden threat in his voice.   
Levi stood sideways to him, hiding the said leg behind him. He lowered his gaze to the grass.  
\- It's nothing. Everything is fine-he lied.   
Eren became nervous. He was against this idea of Levi using the maneuvering equipment from the beginning. It was too dangerous plus Levi didn't need it at all anymore. Eren would not let him fight in this sick war or ever fight the titans. No matter how much Levi begged him to, Eren wasn't going to bow down. He had to protect Levi at all costs. Therefore, he would force him to leave the army. Whether he wanted to or not.  
He glanced at him. He was clearly leaning on his right leg, avoiding the strain of his left. This made Eren nervous. Not only had he hurt himself, he was trying to hide it.  
\- Tell me the truth. Now- he gave the order. He felt through the wielder as Levi tried to fight him but it was pointless. He had to follow Eren's order.  
\- I tried to land on a branch but at the last moment Armin appeared in front of me. I had to avoid colliding with him and because of that I used a little more strength and landed badly on the branch. But it's nothing serious, just a slight bruise - he finished his statement quickly looking at Eren with concern.  
Armin. He's causing trouble as usual. He would deal with him later. Right now he had more important things on his mind.  
He looked at Levi standing in front of him. Despite being caught in a lie he stood upright and looked at Eren with that unwavering confidence. Despite his anger, Eren was amazed by his attitude and proud at the same time. This was exactly the man he had fallen in love with.   
Eren sighed. He couldn't be angry with him anymore. It wasn't his fault.   
\- Alright. But please be careful in the future. I don't want you to get hurt- Levi nodded.  
\- I will try.  
Eren reached out to Levi and lifted him in his arms. Levi let out a startled squeal. His head landed in the bend of Eren's arm.  
\- What are you doing!!! Put me on the ground right now!!!- now even his ears were red. He tried to pull out of his grasp but Eren only tightened his grip.   
\- Don't fidget. I just want to help you- and he moved towards the castle. Levi whined some more, but after a moment he calmed down in Eren's arms.   
As Eren held Levi in his arms, he once again began to worry about Levi's weight. Levi was too thin, almost malnourished. He noticed while taking a bath that Levi had seriously lost weight. Of course he was still muscular( the sight of his abdominal muscles made Eren only dream of him biting into them) but Eren could see that his figure was much smaller. This bothered him greatly. He had to get Levi to eat more.  
\- Levi, I'll make you dinner, what do you say?-he looked at the unusually quiet figure in his arms today. What he saw made a wide smile appear on his lips.  
Levi had fallen asleep. He must have been more tired after training than he was showing Eren. In his sleep he cuddled his head against Eren's chest. His face was so peaceful. In the dream he looked like he was younger than Eren.   
The sight made him feel disappointed.  
Eren adjusted his grip on Levi. He had to quickly carry him to the bed where he could rest properly.   
He entered the castle and headed for Levi's private quarters. On the way, he passed a window and saw someone with red hair standing outside the castle talking to Hanji. Behind him stood several other scouts.  
Floch. I wonder why Hanji had summoned him? It seemed suspicious. They were talking to each other in hushed voices and Eren couldn't hear the topic of their conversation. He wanted to come closer but Levi in his arms began to squirm and Eren reminded himself that he had more important things on his mind than Hanji and her plots.  
He carried Levi into the room and laid him on the bed. Levi immediately curled up like a cat. A reminder of his old thieving days. Whenever he fell asleep he adopted the smallest possible sleeping position. Although this was due to being a thief in the past and committing crimes Eren still thought it was a charming habit of Levi's.  
He remembered how Levi once told him why he slept so little. Because he always had to be alert and ready to fight or flee. The fact that he would fall asleep next to him meant that he trusted him. Eren thought his heart was about to melt with happiness. He had finally managed to regain his trust.  
Eren brushed the hair out of his eyes.He'll probably be hungry when he wakes up- Eren thought. He stood up and, whistling, walked out of the room. Icy blue eyes followed his figure.

Eren put the dinner he had cooked for Levi on the table. He had managed to steal some meat from the pantry and cooked a stew. It smelled and tasted great, so he knew Levi would enjoy it.  
He heard behind him the groaning of the door opening. He saw a sleepy Levi standing in the doorway. His hair was sticking up in all directions. He looked greedily at the food.  
\- Did you sleep, my love? I didn't want to wake you up, even though you slept really long. Are you all right?-asked Eren in a caring tone.  
\- Yeah, I was just more tired than I thought. I didn't want to sleep until evening, you should have woken me up. I wasted the whole day- he started to complain looking at Eren.   
Eren laughed. Typical Levi. Instead of being happy that he finally managed to sleep he complains that he wasted time.   
\- Sleep is necessary for proper functioning and you know it. Okay, but enough of this discussion. Come and eat. I cooked this especially for you.  
Levi nodded and eagerly walked to the table. Eren poured the stew for him and watched as Levi quickly devoured his portion. It made Eren happy that Levi was finally eating like a normal person.   
\- Thank you. Everything was very tasty- Levi thanked Eren in a gentle tone and smiled- I don't know when I last ate so much.  
\- No need to thank me. Everything for you, baby- Eren moved the chair closer to Levi. Everything was so perfect. They were finally sitting next to each other without casting angry glances at each other. It was like a dream.  
Levi reached out hesitantly and caught Eren's hand in his own. Eren's heart jumped. Levi directed his gaze at him. Many unspoken emotions swirled in them. He hesitated for a moment, but finally managed to squeak out a response.  
\- Eren, could we have a serious talk?- he looked hopefully at Eren, who smiled encouragingly and squeezed his hand tighter.  
\- Of course baby. Is there anything I can do for you?- he didn't expect Levi to jump out with something like this but the basis of a loving relationship was conversation, right?  
Levi stood up and pulled him by the hand. He led him to a chair and made him sit on it. After that Levi climbed into Eren's lap. His whole face was adorably flushed. Eren just observed his behavior for now. Once Levi was comfortably settled in his lap, Eren put his arm around Levi's waist and pulled him even closer. Their faces were impossibly close together. They breathed the same air. Levi's eyes glinted dangerously from the glow of the setting sun. Eren trembled slightly under that gaze.   
\- Eren- whispered Levi right into Eren's mouth. It sounded almost like a moan. Eren moved his hands to his hips and squeezed hard- I have a request for you. I know I may be asking too much but I need this. Please stop reading my thoughts.   
Eren's smile froze on his lips. He felt betrayed. It was for this that he acted so politely. To lower his guard.   
Levi noticed Eren's mood change and quickly responded.  
\- It's not what you think. I don't want to be free of you. I just need to have at least a little freedom.   
\- I let you practice today even though I clearly didn't want you to participate. What else do you want? Do you want me to break the bond? Levi, you're asking too much of me. I will not grant your request- with a cold voice Eren ended the discussion. He could feel the rage boiling inside him.   
Levi froze. His tiny body bent down and his gaze lowered to the floor. He placed his small hands on his knees. After a moment, he began to tremble. Eren felt the anger disappear and concern appear instead.  
\- Babyy, what is it? Is something hurting you? Answer me, please.  
Levi lifted his head and Eren felt as if his soul had left his body. What he mistakenly took for an attack of rage or pain turned out to be his worst nightmare. He looked straight into Levi's tear-streaked face. Levi stared fixedly at him, tears running freely down his face. The sparkle in his eyes was gone.   
\- Why Eren? Do you even know how I feel? Do you know what it's like not to have even a substitute for privacy? To feel a prisoner in your own head? To know that your every thought is being controlled? Eren, I'm not asking you to break the bond, just not to read my thoughts. I want to remain free at least in this regard. That's why I'm asking you to let me do this. It will be good for us. It will allow us to overcome all our difficulties and fall in love with each other again. I promise you that.  
Levi looked at him pleadingly, and tears still flowed freely down his cheeks.  
Eren felt guilty. Levi was kind of right. Constantly controlling him could eventually lead to unhappiness. Besides, every human deserved the freedom to think, and Eren was taking that option away from Levi.   
On the other hand, he was afraid that Levi might find some way to free himself from him, and Eren wouldn't be able to see it sooner. He couldn't let Levi get away from him. Not now, not ever. He needed him too much.  
Levi sensed his hesitation.  
\- Eren, this will make me happy. And that's what you want, isn't it? For me to finally live in happiness with you.  
That tipped the scales. Eren reached out his arms and pressed Levi tightly against him, and Levi returned the embrace. He drew the scent of his love into his lungs and felt himself calming down.  
\- You're right. I will cancel the telepathic bond. In the end we have to trust each other- He felt Levi's smile on his skin.   
\- Thank you- he said with affection.  
Eren smiled one last time. Then he focused and let their telepathic bond disappear. Of course they were still bonded to each other only now Eren couldn't listen to Levi's thoughts. Admittedly he didn't do it often but he knew it was no excuse. He could of course restore the telepathic bond at any time. Levi just needed to be close to him. But for this moment he wanted to believe Levi. He was tired of constantly fighting with him.  
\- Thank you Eren!- Levi must have felt the thread connecting their minds break. However, the line connecting their hearts still remained thick and invincible.   
Levi looked with shining eyes at Eren. Eren could die happy staring into those eyes and that smile. That was all he needed to be happy. Their faces gradually drew closer together. Only a hot breath separated their lips. Eren tightened his hands on Levi's hips. It was so close.  
But Levi pulled away at the last moment, and Eren groaned in disappointment. Levi laughed in a clear voice.  
\- Eren, relax. We have all night ahead of us. And for now, I would like to have some tea. Do you want some too?- Eren nodded- Then wait here and I'll bring you some soon.  
Levi got up from his lap and went into the kitchen. He fumbled around for a while, but after a while he returned with two steaming cups. He handed one of them to Eren. Impatient with Levi's promise of the night ahead, Eren drank the tea in one gulp. Levi stared at him intently while drinking his own.  
\- This tea is delicious. Thank you - Eren wanted to get up from his chair, but felt his head spin. Huh. He must be more tired than he thought. He felt his eyes closing. He decided to close his eyes for a moment. Before darkness enveloped him he still managed to see icy blue eyes staring at him with amusement.

Levi POV

When he saw Eren fall asleep Levi felt like he could scream with joy. He had made it. He had won. Eren, the naive idiot was so desperate that he didn't notice that Levi was manipulating him from the start and bending him to his will. Levi had been lying from the beginning. Even those tears were untrue.   
He put the teacup on the coffee table and stood up.Just when Eren thought he was asleep, Levi snuck into the Hospital Room at that moment and stole the sleeping aids. Just when Eren thought he was asleep, Levi snuck into the Hospital Room at that moment and stole the sleeping aids. He poured them into Eren's tea.  
However, he didn't have time to admire his creation now. He knew that Hanji and the rest of his squad were waiting for him with their horses in front of the castle. Earlier, Hanji had summoned another squad of the scout corps to take control of Eren. And Levi, meanwhile, had to disappear.  
He walked over to the fireplace and threw the silver necklace into it. He hoped the high temperature would melt it. He stared at it impassively for a moment. Then he left without looking back. He knew that if he turned around he might hesitate and change his mind.

Somewhere in the bushes

Zeke saw a group of riders quickly let go of the castle. At their head he saw his brother's pet.He would recognize this midget anywhere. He smiled under his breath.  
\- I told you, Eren, not to let him have much freedom or he would run away. Animals should be kept short and preferably on a chain. At the mercy of their master. But don't worry. Your brother will help you fix everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god, have you read the latest chapter of aot?   
> I swear I cried half the night.   
> hope you guys like my new chapter! Let me know what you think


End file.
